POSSESSIVE, MY BOSS
by KIMkimmi00
Summary: KIM SEOKJIN seorang single parent, merupakan wanita pekerja keras yang berusaha untuk menghidupi putra semata wayang nya. Kekhawatiran muncul dalam dirinya suatu ketika dia bertemu seorang pria dominan dan posesif bernama KIM NAMJOON yang menjadi BOS baru-nya. Akankah Seokjin mampu mengatasi tingkah posesif si BOS yang menginginkan dirinya? NAMJIN/SEOKJIN[GS]
1. Chapter 1

_**POSSESSIVE, MY BOSS**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[NAMJIN FANFICTION]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KIM NAMJOON X KIM SEOKJIN [GS]**

 **AND OTHER CAST**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seokjin menyeimbangkan tubuh rampingnya di atas kursi ketika meraih sebuah kotak folder manila di kabinet teratas. Disisi lain tangan kirinya tengah menggenggam telepon nirkabel sementara tangan lainnya berusaha meraih kotak file tersebut.

Begitulah aktivitas minggu keempat masa percobaan Seokjin sebagai sekretaris di tempat kerja barunya. Dan wanita itu bersumpah jika ia sudah resmi bekerja di kantor ini, hal pertama yang akan dilakukannya adalah mereorganisasi ulang seluruh kantor. Sistem file yang kuno, proses order jadul, sampai sistem penyimpanan file yang benar-benar sangat konyol. Bagaimana bisa perusahaan sebesar ini memiliki sistem manajemen yang buruk ? Sungguh menyedihkan bukan?

"Turun dari kursi sialan itu sebelum kau membunuh dirimu sendiri, nona Kim!" Seokjin mendengar sebuah suara yang menginterupsi pendengarannya. Syarafnya langsung menegang ketika ia mengenali suara berat itu. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kalau pria itu ada dikantor, meninggalkan urusan bisnis lainnya. Sial! pria itu seharusnya ada di Busan minggu ini.

Seokjin mengikuti perintah pria itu dan perlahan menurunkan salah satu kaki jenjangnya dengan hati-hati menjauhi kursi. Hebat. Sekarang ia berdiri tepat di hadapan pria yang telah memberinya kesempatan bekerja di perusahan terbaik ini. Jujur ia sangat gugup menghadapi pria yang menjabat bos besar itu tiba-tiba ada disini. 'Ya disini diruang penyimpanan file oh tidak lebih tepatnya gudang file kuno MUNGKIN' begitu pikirnya.

Kim Namjoon si bos perusahaan RM corp. bersusah payah mengontrol emosi yang mencengkeram dirinya sejak kemunculan wanita itu. Kim Seokjin adalah sebuah kesalahan serius yang disadarinya ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu 3 minggu lalu. Pengaruh kesempurnaan penampilan Seokjin sudah cukup berefek buruk baginya. Namun kesederhanaan dari sikap wanita itu memiliki efek provokatif pada Namjoon yang tidak dibiarkannya terlihat. Seokjin seksi, tak perlu diragukan lagi. Seksi yang tidak memberikan Namjoon kelonggaran baik siang maupun malam untuk selalu memenuhi pikirannya.

Ketika Seokjin baru saja akan bicara, suara telepon yang ada dimeja sebelah berdering. Oh, Terima kasih Tuhan. Ia butuh sesuatu untuk mengalihkan perhatian si bos yang tengah menatap dirinya intens.

"Yeobosseo ? Ini Hoseok. Aku ingin bicara dengan Kim Namjoon, suamiku.." Suara wanita diujung sambungan telepon terdengar sangat santai.

"Baiklah Nyonya. Tolong tunggu sebentar. Saya akan menyambungkan Anda dengannya."

Seokjin melirik bosnya yang berdiri diam memperhatikannya dengan ekspresi tak suka. "Istri Anda ingin bicara dengan Anda."

Wajah Namjoon berubah karena kesal. Ia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan tidak bergerak untuk mengangkat sambungan telepon. "Mantan istriku. Aku sudah 2 tahun bercerai dengannya." kata-katanya sedikit ditegaskan.

Telepon itu diambil kasar dari tangan Seokjin.

Suara si bos yang dalam menimbulkan pusaran emosi baginya. "Apa yang kau inginkan lagi Hoseok?" suaranya tajam, bernada sedikit keras namun matanya menatap Seokjin menyusuri tubuhnya dari atas ke bawah.

"Kau akan mendapatkan cek sialanmu di awal bulan seperti biasanya. Kalau kau punya masalah dengan itu, hubungi pengacaramu." Namjoon memutus sambungan telepon secara sepihak.

Kembali pria itu mengembalikan perhatian kepada si sekretaris baru. Seokjin berdiri mematung di depan lemari penyimpanan dan sepertinya ia merasa ingin mati sekarang "Jangan pernah sambungkan telepon padaku jika itu dari Hoseok! Ku pikir kau bisa diandalkan, Nona Kim!"

"Ma-maaf.. saya tidak tahu masalah keluarga Anda. Dan wanita di telepon tadi mengatakan dia ingin bicara dengan suami-"

"Okay, kali ini kau kumaafkan! Jangan pernah kau ulangi kesalahan seperti ini lagi..!" Pria itu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Cara Seokjin memperlakukan dirinya Jumat malam lalu ketika mereka tidak sengaja bertemu di sebuah klub malam. Pertemuan itu menyisakan kegelisahan. Namjoon telah mengambil terlalu banyak, perdebatan sengit yang selalu ditahannya ketika ada wanita itu terlanjur lepas.

Namjoon ingat dorongan perasaan beruntung sewaktu menemukan wanita itu sendirian di bar tengah menunggu teman nya datang. Rambut hitam bergelombang, wajah mulus, mata indah dan tubuh hampir sempurna menjadi tontonan tersendiri dalam fantasi liarnya.

.

.

 _ **Brengsek! Dia kembali jatuh cinta!**_

.

.

Dua hal sudah jelas bagi Namjoon. Kim Seokjin, wanita itu tidak bisa hanya bekerja untuknya, dikantor. Wanita itu juga harus bekerja menemani hidupnya. UNTUK SELAMANYA.

Namjoon harus bisa membuat Seokjin menjadi bintang di hari-harinya dan tentu saja di ranjangnya. Bagaimanapun caranya agar wanita itu menerima perasaan cintanya dengan pasti. Namjoon mempertimbangkan cara-cara agar tujuannya tercapai. Ia punya hak sebagai bos disini untuk memaksa Seokjin menerima cintanya, namun ia ingin hal itu bukan karena paksaan tapi merupakan keputusan tulus dari hati seorang Kim Seokjin.

Fantasi liar menghampiri pikiran pria itu setiap saat tentang Seokjin. Bagaimana Seokjin akan terlihat telanjang, dengan rambut hitam yang terurai di sekelilingnya ketika datang padanya dan berkata 'ayo-tiduri-aku' Lalu bagaimana suara wanita itu mendesah menyebut namanya saat ia memasuki celah diantara kedua pahanya. Brengsek!. Namjoon sudah berada dalam kondisi siap siaga selama tiga minggu terakhir.

* * *

.

.

Seminggu kemudian, Seokjin pikir ia akan menjadi gila. Tiga minggu pertama bekerja disini sudah buruk, dan minggu keempat menjadi lebih parah. Si bos tampan berkelanjutan menyiksanya. Pria itu bilang padanya bahwa ia terlambat memberikan deadline perusahaan lalu komplain bahwa pekerjaannya tidak rapi, dan bla bla..

Jika Seokjin tidak benar-benar butuh uang lebih dan keuntungan lainnya, ia pasti sudah keluar dari pekerjaannya dan kembali ke pekerjaan lamanya. Namun ia berusaha bertahan demi biaya kehidupan dirinya dan seorang jagoan yang telah bersamanya selama 17 tahun.

Tuhan tahu Seokjin tidak punya siapa-siapa yang bisa menjaga dan menjamin hidupnya. Putranya, Kim Taehyung, saat ini menempuh pendidikan kuliahnya tahun pertama di Univeritas Seoul. Kuliah memerlukan biaya yang cukup mahal. Dan ia sangat bersyukur bahwa Tuhan membantunya dengan memberikan seorang putra yang cerdas dan membanggakan. Terbukti Taehyung mendapat beasiswa dari kampusnya dan mendapat fasilitas asrama sampai lulus serta meraih gelar pendidikannya.

Namun, biaya hidup di asrama Taehyung benar-benar hampir membunuhnya! Seokjin berusaha mendapatkan penghasilan yang lebih untuk bisa membahagiakan Taehyung. Seokjin ingin putranya mengalami hidup yang lebih baik dari dirinya. Ia tidak ingin putranya mengalami sesuatu hal buruk seperti kehidupannya dimasa lalu.

Hamil, memiliki seorang anak dari pria tak bertanggungjawab sebelum usia dua puluh tahun lalu dibuang jauh oleh keluarga membuat Seokjin harus bekerja extra keras demi menghidupi putranya. Masa lalu telah mengubah prinsip hidup seorang Kim Seokjin untuk terus berjuang demi masa depan putranya yang lebih baik dengan fasilitas yang memadai.

.

.

.

Seokjin mendengar suara klik pintu dan melihat wajah si bos tampan sedikit acak-acakan (?). Seokjin sedikit tersentak namun ia mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah lain. Jujur saja dirinya selalu merasa gugup jika sudah berhadapan denga si bos yang ia akui sangat tampan tapi juga menyebalkan.

"Bisa buatkan aku kopi?"

 _Oh ayolah seorang Kim Namjoon bahkan menyuruh sekretaris cantiknya ini untuk membuat secangkir kopi? Dikiranya akan diceramahi atau disalahkan karena hal pekerjaan, tapi membuat kopi? Apa otak bos tampannya ini sedang konslet?_

 _"_ Baiklah Tuan. Nanti akan saya bawakan ke ruangan Anda"

Tak beberapa lama Seokjin berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan bos nya sambil memegang secangkir kopi di tangannya "Ini kopi pesanan Anda"

Namjoon pun langsung meraih cangkir itu lalu meminumnya dan tiba-tiba...

"Kau benar benar belum memahami bahwa aku suka kopi dengan rasa yang kuat. Yang ini berasa seperti air."

Namjoon berjalan ke dalam kamar mandi ruangannya dan Seokjin mengamati lewat pintu yang terbuka saat si bos menuangkan cairan kopi itu ke wastafel. Namjoon meninggalkan cangkir itu disana dan berbalik dan kembali ke tempat Seokjin bediri.

Namjoon meletakkan kedua tangannya di meja dan bersandar di depannya. Dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. "Aku tahu ini akan sulit untukmu, tetapi bisakah kau belajar bagaimana membuat secangkir kopi yang pantas untuk bos mu ini?"

"Y-ya, Tuan. Sa-saya a-akan mencobanya lagi." Namjoon berucap begitu dekat sehingga Seokjin dapat mencium campuran aroma maskulin seorang pria dan agresivitas yang menguar dalam gelombang yang tak terlihat. Apa yang salah dengannya hingga ia tertarik pada bos tampannya ini. Kim Namjoon adalah seorang pria brengsek. Ya, pria brengsek yang tampan. Mata Seokjin menelusuri fisik pria dihadapannya. Namjoon yang saat ini tidak memakai setelan bisnis, ia hanya memakai pakaian casual seperti jeans dan kemeja lengan pendek.

Mata Seokjin melanjutkan merekam wajah tampan Namjoon. Rambut berwarna silver mengkilat, mata setajam elang dan sebuah dimple manis hinggap dipipinya cukup membuat dirinya terpesona oleh paras si bos menyebalkan ini.

"Apa yang kau perhatikan hmm? Wajahku yang tampan?" Namjoon berbicara sangat dekat dengan wajah Seokjin.

Tubuh Seokjin sedikit tersentak sebagai akibat dari suara berat Namjoon yang mengoyak inderanya. Wanita itu segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menjauh untuk membuatkan kopi pesanan si bos tampan.

Beberapa menit kemudian Seokjin datang membawa secangkir kopi panas pesanan si bos. Jujur tangan Seokjin sedikit gemetar tatkala menyerahkan cangkir kopi pada si bos. Perlahan ia menuju meja si bos dengan tingkat kegugupan meningkat hingga tak terasa cairan kopi yang panas itu tumpah mengenai tangannya. Seokjin menjerit kesakitan dan kopi yang dipegangnya mulai bergoyang dalam genggamannya.

"Sial." Namjoon menghampiri Seokjin segera meraih cangkir kopi dari gengaman wanita itu dan meletakkannya di meja.

Namjoon pun panik lalu segera ia menarik tubuh Seokjin, membawanya menuju wastafel kamar mandi ruangan nya. Dengan cepat Namjoon menyalakan kran air dan mengambil tangan Seokjin lalu menahannya dibawah pancuran air dingin dalam wastafel.

Saat tangan Namjoon memegangi tangannya dibawah aliran air dingin, Seokjin mulai gemetar lebih keras lagi hingga membuat Namjoon kembali panik.

"Ya Tuhan, tenanglah. Tanganmu akan baik-baik saja. Tidak mungkin lukanya separah itu." Namjoon masih memegangi kedua tangan Seokjin dibawah aliran air kran. Bisa dibayangkan posisi mereka saat ini yang cukup dekat (?) oh bukan terlampau sangat dekat. Posisi Namjoon yang memegangi kedua tangan Seokjin dari belakang membuatnya dapat menghirup wangi tubuh serta merasakan tubuh wanita itu menghangat dan lembut berlawanan dengannya. Seokjin pun merasakan kembali aura dominan si bos yang seperti tengah memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang disertai pegangan pada kedua tangannya semakin mengencang.

Namjoon kembali sadar ketika ia merasa Seokjin mulai bergerak menarik diri. Wanita itu mematikan kran air dan mencoba sedikit mendorong tubuh tinggi si bos mundur darinya. Ia mengambil serbet untuk mengeringkan tangannya yang basah dan kembali bertatapan dengan bos nya.

Seokjin mengambil cangkir kopi lalu kembali menyerahkan minuman itu ke bos nya "Co-cobalah ko-kopi buatan saya Tuan.." Seokjin menghela napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan pikirannya atas kejadian tak terduga tadi.

Namjoon pun mengambil cangkir kopi itu lalu menyesapnya sambil menggerutu. "Rasanya... cukup baik. Aku tahu kau bisa membuat minuman ini dengan baik" Namjoon memandang Seokjin sekilas sebelum kembali menuju meja kerjanya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hallo, Kimi is back with a Namjin story again hehehe...**

 **Kimi lagi nyoba buat ff Namjin berchapter trus rate-nya langsung M loh huaaaa... semoga berhasil dan gak macet di tengah jalan.. Sebagai chapter awal Kimi rasa masih banyak kurang deh, tapi Kimi tetap optimis dan butuh tanggapan serta saran dari kakak2 readers di kolom review sebagai penyemangat hehehe...**

 **thankyou for read**


	2. Chapter 2

**POSSESSIVE, MY BOSS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namjoon x Seokjin {GS}**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **HAPPY READING and**_ _ **SORRY FOR TYPO!**_

.

.

.

"Jin-ah, aku akan pergi ke kantor pengadilan untuk meminta berkas izin perusahaan. Setelah itu, aku langsung bertemu klien di perusahaan XXX. Bisakah kau menjaga ruangan ku setengah hari ini ?"

"Tak masalah, Yoongi-ah. Siang ini ku rasa jadwal pekerjaanku juga tak terlalu banyak, mungkin hanya mengurus klien dari OH Industrial Corp."

Yoongi, salah satu divisi wanita di perusahaan telah menjadi sahabat Seokjin sejak masa training beberapa hari lalu. Mereka cepat menjadi akrab karena mereka sama-sama wanita pekerja keras. Yoongi pun sudah menikah meskipun usia pernikahannya baru seumur jagung. Suaminya, Park Jimin juga merupakan teman bisnis dari Namjoon. Tapi mengapa Yoongi bekerja di perusahaan milik Namjoon?

Namjoon dan Yoongi itu saudara sepupu. Awalnya Yoongi lah yang menjadi sekretaris Namjoon. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, hati Yoongi terpikat oleh pesona Tuan Park yang merupakan kolega bisnis Namjoon. Sampai akhirnya mereka berkencan lalu menikah, dan saat itulah Yoongi memilih untuk mundur dari jabatan sekretarisnya lalu beralih ke bagian divisi keuangan perusahaan.

Sejak pindahnya Yoongi ke divisi lain, posisi sekretaris kosong cukup lama. Yoongi pun sempat khawatir karena jadwal Namjoon jadi berantakan tanpa adanya seorang sekretaris. Namjoon sempat stress untuk mencari pengganti Yoongi, hingga suatu hari keajaiban datang. Seorang wanita cantik datang dengan membawa lamaran pekerjaan di perusahaan ini. Benar saja, wanita itu langsung diterima dan ditempatkan di posisi sekretaris direktur. Kim Seokjin, wanita dewasa yang masih terlihat cantik diusia 36 tahun kini menjadi sekretaris direktur Kim Namjoon.

"Kau akan bertemu klien dari _OH Industrial Corp_ _.?"_

"Iya, memangnya ada apa Yoongi-ah?"

"Jangan bilang kau akan bertemu dengan Oh Sehun, pria tampan pemilik _OH Industrial Corp_ _.!? !_ "

"Kau benar. Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Jin-ah ! biar ku beri tau, dia itu salah satu pria kaya di Seoul. Dia sangat tampan, baik dan juga masih single lho! Ya meski usianya sudah 38 tahun tapi pesona dan karisma seorang Oh Sehun tak dapat dipungkiri. Kau beruntung bisa bertemu dengannya"

"Hm, begitu ya. Doakan saja pertemuan hari ini lancar"

"Ya...Seokjin. Aku akan menunggu ceritamu tentang pria itu nanti"

.

.

.

.

Pukul tiga sore, Seokjin mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas-kertas di meja pada seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke ruangannya. Dia langsung paham siapa orang itu. Tentu saja berkat ocehan Yoongi barusan, dia yakin pria ini adalah si pemilik OH Industrial Corp yaitu Oh Sehun. Jujur saja sebagai wanita normal, Seokjin terpesona dengan pesona fisik kliennya saat ini. Pria tinggi, tampan dengan rambut hitam nya memakai setelan jas coklat ditambah senyum manis menghiasi wajah rupawan itu. Oh God, he's perfect man!

"Anda pasti Tuan Oh Sehun "

"Dan kau sekretaris baru Namjoon ..?." pria itu berjalan mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Seokjin

"Benar. Perkenalkan saya Kim Seokjin" wanita itu menampilkan senyumnya ketika Sehun terus memegang tangannya.

"Tolong jangan panggil Tuan. Panggil Sehun saja. Rasanya terlalu formal, lagipula kita akan sering bertemu berdua saja, jadi ku pikir panggilan nama sudah cukup" ucap Sehun sambil menatap wanita cantik dihadapannya intens.

Seokjin merasa Sehun mempererat jabatan tangannya. Seketika tubuhnya menegang dan sedikt memanas akibat sentuhan tangan pria itu. Jika saja dirinya belum terpikat oleh seseorang mungkin dia akan menikmati sentuhan tangan pria tampan bermarga Oh tersebut.

Sehun memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Seokjin saat mendengar suara seseorang muncul dalam ruangan. Si bos Kim corp. berdiri dan memandang tidak suka pada adegan jabat tangan antara Seokjin dan rekan bisnis nya itu.

"Sehun-ssi, kau sudah datang rupa nya. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu kembali. Kita bisa bicarakan bisnis secepatnya jika saja kau bisa melepaskan tangan sekretarisku untuk sementara waktu"

Seolah mendapat sindiran dari rekan bisnis nya, perlahan Sehun melepaskan tangan Seokjin dan mengikuti Namjoon menuju ruangan meeting lainnya.

Hampir dua jam, Seokjin menunggu kedua pria itu keluar dari ruang pertemuan. Akhirnya kedua pria itu keluar ruangan yang diakhiri dengan jabat tangan dan tak lupa Sehun melemparkan pandangannya pada Seokjin sambil tersenyum sebelum pergi dari gedung perusahaan itu.

Namjoon berdiri dengan tangannya menyilang, menatap tajam ke arah Seokjin. Detak jantung wanita itu berpacu ketika Namjoon berjalan mendekatinya. Namjoon sedikit menarik Seokjin dan mendudukan wanita itu di sebuah kursi lalu meletakkan tangannya di kedua lengan kursi Kini Namjoon sedang memenjarakan tubuh wanita itu pada posisinya.

Nafas Seokjin sedikit menggila dan mata indahnya terpaku menatap pria dihadapannya.

"Jangan pernah bermain-main dengan klienku lagi !"

Seokjin menarik nafas pelan mendengar bentakan Namjoon. Dia sedikit gugup dan takut dengan aura yang keluar dari tubuh pria ini "Saya tidak—"

"Jangan membantah ! Aku melihatmu mulai menggodanya. Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu untuk melancarkan bisnisku. Kau cukup kerjakan pekerjaanmu sebagai sekretarisku dan simpan senyum manismu itu untuk dirimu sendiri ! Kau mengerti, nona Kim !"

Pegangan tangan pria itu mengencang di pegangan kursi sedikit lagi mungkin saja kursi itu akan rusak oleh tangan penghancur seorang Kim Namjoon. Jika saja Seokjin tidak menuruti keinginan pria itu dengan sebuah anggukan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Minggu siang Seokjin sedang santai menonton film lama ditemani beberapa camilan favoritnya. Seketika handphonenya berdering menampilkan foto Taehyung, putra nya dilayar ponsel pintar tersebut. Seulas senyuman menghiasi wajah manis ibu satu anak ini.

"Hallo, sayang. Apa kabar ?"

"Hallo, ma. Kabar ku baik. Bagaimana dengan mama?"

"Baik juga. Kau rindu pada mama?"

"Tentu! aku sangat merindukan mama. Aku benar-benar ingin memeluk mama saat ini"

"Kenapa? Apa ada masalah?"

"Coba tebak?"

"Menebak apa? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Tae? jangan buat mama bingung..."

"Ma, aku berhasil mendapatkan posisi _R.A_!" ucap lelaki di seberang sana dengan nada antusias.

Seokjin mengerutkan keningnya. Entah dia harus merasa senang atau tidak, nyatanya dia tidak tahu topik yang sedang dibahas oleh putra nya itu. Namun yang pasti, dia merasa bahwa Taehyung baru saja mendapatkan 'mungkin' sesuatu yang bagus.

"Wah. Kau hebat, sayang. Tapi, _R.A_ itu apa? Apa itu sebuah benda atau... "

" _Resident Advisor_ (Penasehat Asrama). Sebenarnya usia ku terlalu muda untuk menduduki jabatan itu karena statusku masih berada di tahun kedua. Namun, _Choi songsainim_ guru yang bertanggungjawab di asrama, membaca C.V dan formulir prestasiku sehingga dia mempercayakan jabatan ini untukku. Ini sangat keren, Ma..."

"Penasehat Asrama? Apa tugas itu tidak terlalu berat untukmu?" Seokjin bahagia untuk putranya, tetapi dia tidak ingin Taehyung terbebani dengan tugas lain yang akan mengganggu kuliahnya.

"Tidak sama sekali, Ma. Aku hanya akan membantu _Choi songsainim_ untuk mengawasi dan mengontrol kegiatan mahasiswa baru jikalau terjadi pelanggaran. Aku pikir tugasku takkan terlalu banyak karena ya mahasiswa disini semua patuh akan peraturan asrama sepertinya.

"Jadi, kau akan dibayar untuk tugas itu?"

"Hm.. tidak juga Ma. Tapi, aku boleh tinggal secara gratis sampai aku lulus nanti. Jadi, mama hanya perlu mengirimkanku biaya makan mulai bulan ini"

"Kau serius sayang?"

"Yeah.., Ma. Sebenarnya akan lebih baik jika kita bisa bertemu dan membicarakan hal ini. Sayangnya aku hanya bisa menghubungi mama lewat telepon. Aku sedikit kecewa, tapi ku rasa kita bisa bertemu di akhir bulan nanti untuk merayakannya. Bisa kan, Ma..?"

Seokjin memikirkan kembali percakapannya dengan Taehyung. Dirinya merasa lega setelah mengetahui kabar baik yang disampaikan putranya. Beban biaya untuk kuliah Taehyung bisa sedikit teratasi. Dia merasa beruntung memiliki seorang putra yang cerdas dan bertanggung jawab seperti Taehyung. Dan sekarang dia bebas keluar dari pekerjaannya dan meninggalkan kantor yang dirasa memicu konflik batin terhadap dirinya dan bos posesif itu. Jadi, untuk apa dia bertahan? Jika dia bisa keluar dengan mudah saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hari ini, seperti biasa Seokjin menyerahkan berkas-berkasnya menuju ruangan Namjoon.

"Permisi, Tuan Kim. Ini berkas yang anda inginkan dan saya sudah merevisi ulang isinya kembali"

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan memeriksa sejenak dokumen ini"

Seokjin berdiri menghadap meja si bos seraya menunggu pemeriksaan dokumen.

5 menit

10 menit

20 menit...

Seokjin merasa kakinya sedikit pegal akibat kelamaan berdiri. Ditambah dia menggunakan heels 10 cm membuat betisnya terasa nyut-nyutan. Ini lagi, bagaimana bisa si bos _'tidak tau diri'_ ini tidak mempersilahkan dia duduk disaat seperti ini. _'Tahan Seokjin, sebentar lagi kau akan keluar dari kantor dari setan neraka ini'_

Tak tahan, Seokjin sedikit menggerakan kakinya ringan. Namun akibat gerakan tersebut rok mini super ketatnya ikut bergerak naik pula. Dengan gerakan halus, Seokijn sedikit menunduk lalu tangan nya segera meraih ujung rok dan meluruskannya kembali untuk menutupi bagian paha nya yang sedikit terlihat.

Tanpa sadar, sepasang mata menatap tingkah Seokjin yang sibuk dengan aktivitasnya. Selagi tatapan itu mengikutinya, Seokjin tetap menunduk berusaha memperbaiki penampilan bawahnya. Setelah dirasa cukup, Seokjin mengangkat wajahnya kearah si bos dan sedikit terkejut. Pandangan mata si bos terpaku padanya. Bukan pada wajahnya, tapi pada.. tentu saja tubuh sekretarisnya yang seksi dengan kaki jenjangnya yang hanya sedikit tertutupi rok mini super ketat sehingga menunjukkan bagaimana proporsionalnya lekuk tubuh seorang Kim Seokjin.

Namjoon merasakan jantungnya sedang tidak sehat saat ini. Pemandangan indah tiba-tiba menghujam jantungnya ya tepat di jantungnya. Oh, Tuhan! Bisakah aku menahan hasrat untuk tidak mencicipi mangsa selezat ini? Sungguh, aku menginginkan wanita dihadapanku saat ini.

Nafsu langsung melanda diri Namjoon. Segera dia mengalihkan pandangannya dengan meraih pulpen lalu menandatangani dokumen yang diperiksanya.

"Kau pikir kau bisa menggoda bos mu ini dengan cara murahan begitu?"

Deg! Seokjin merasakan aura hitam mengelilingi ruangan ini. Apa yang dipikirkan oleh bos nya ini? Menggodanya? What the hell.. percaya diri sekali bos nya ini

"Saya tidak mengerti maksud Tuan" ucap Seokjin sedikit gugup.

Namjoon berdiri dari singgasana nya lalu berjalan menghampiri Seokjin yang berdiri kaku di seberang meja nya. Seokjin sedikit menundukkan wajahnya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya saat Namjoon sudah berada tepat dihadapannya. Sungguh kali ini Seokjin sangat takut, si bos mungkin bisa saja melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya. Mungkin dia akan dibentak? Sudah biasa. Ditampar? dipukul? Tidak! tidak! Bolehkah dia berteriak meminta bantuan superhero siapa saja untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya kali ini ? Tenang Seokjin! Jika dia berani menyentuhmu sedikit saja, heels 10 cm ini siap melayang diwajah tampan pria itu.

"Benarkah? Berpikirlah lebih dulu sebelum bertindak nona Kim. Kau itu hanya makhluk kecil yang mungkin bisa mempengaruhi banyak pria diluar sana. Tapi jangan pernah berharap kau juga bisa mempengaruhiku dalam waktu singkat"

Perlahan Namjoon meraih dagu Seokjin diantara jari-jarinya menatap dalam manik coklat indah itu "Jika kau berhasil mempengaruhiku, ku pastikan kau takkan bisa mengatasi akibatnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halo,,, yeay Kimi bisa update akhirnya walaupun pendek hhehe**

 **Maaf baru ada waktu buat lanjut cerita nya so lagi sibuk tryout biasa... kegiatan rutin menjelang UN hehe**

 **Beribu ucapan terimakasih Kimi ucapkan pada semua readers yang sudah memberikan semangat, kritik dan saran yang begitu sangat sangat baik untuk karya recehan ini.**

 **Beberapa sudah Kimi revisi ulang sesuai saran kakak, adik dan teman2 reader. Dan untuk pertanyaan tentang usia tokoh disini, ya Kimi buat disini usia Seokjin 36 tahun dan Namjoon lebih tua 2 tahun yaitu 38 tahun. Nanti bakal ada kok chapter flashback tentang kehidupan Seokjin untuk lebih jelasnya.**

 **Kimi ga terlalu fokus usia tokoh sih, mau muda atau tua yang penting menjalin suatu hubungan 'kan ga selalu melibatkan usia. Gitu sih menurut Kimi.**

 **Okay semoga bisa menikmati chapter ini. Dan kembali KIM mohon review nya yah...**

 **See you next chapter ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

_**POSSESSIVE, MY BOSS**_

.

.

.

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Seorang gadis terlihat memasuki club malam dan menatap para pengunjung club seolah mencari-cari keberadaan seseorang._

 _Saat target yang dicari sudah terlihat, dengan napas memburu gadis itu menghampiri salah seorang pria yang tengah duduk sambil memegang gelas wine ditangannya._

 _Sejenak langkah gadis itu terlihat ragu, namun dia tetap membulatkan tekadnya menemui pria yang membuat hatinya kacau beberapa hari ini._

 _"Bisa bicara sebentar ?"_

 _Tanya si gadis dengan suara sedikit parau dan tangan terkepal bukan karena amarah._

 _Napasnya memburu juga bukan karena kesal, lebih tepatnya si gadis sedang menahan tubuhnya agar tak bergetar ketakukan ketika berhadapan dengan pria itu._

 _Pria itu pun menoleh kearah suara si gadis dengan raut wajah tampak berpikir, berusaha mengingat gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya ini._

 _"Kau... siapa ?"_

 _Sakit, sungguh sakit perasaan gadis itu saat mendengar penuturan si pria yang terlihat setengah mabuk._

 _Bagaimana bisa pria ini melupakan dirinya ? Apa sebegitu tak ada arti dirinya sampai pria ini tidak bisa mengingatnya?_

 _Lalu apa arti malam yang mereka habiskan begitu panas dan memabukan saat itu ?_

 _Jadi, pria ini hanya mempermainkan dirinya layaknya perempuan jalang yang memberikan tubuh mereka secara sukarela ?_

 _TERKUTUK KAU BAJINGAN._

 _"Kau benar tak mengingat ku ?"_

 _Pria itu tampak memicingkan mata nya mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa gadis ini._

 _"Oh, ya aku ingat sekarang. Kau ada apa menemui ku ?" ucap pria itu sambil meminum kembali segelas wine ditangannya._

 _"Aku.. ingin mengatakan sesuatu"_

 _Gadis itu berucap gugup, matanya menatap lekat pria yang duduk dengan angkuh sambil memainkan gelas wine ditangannya._

 _Tak melihat nya selama dua bulan lebih ternyata membuat dirinya begitu merindukan sosok pria dihadapannya ini._

 _Yah siapa yang tak terpikat dengan pesona sang cassanova kampus. Hanya dengan paras tampannya mampu memikat para gadis dan wanita sekelilingnya._

 _Kembali pria itu meminum winenya, mengangguk sekilas sebagai isyarat bahwa dia akan mendengarkan ucapan si gadis "Apa yang ingin kau katakan ?"_

 _Gadis itu terlihat gugup dan menghela napas panjang sebelum benar-benar mengatakan untaian kata yang sudah terancang sempurna di otak nya._

 _"Aku hamil... aku..."_

 _Suaranya tertahan oleh napas yang mulai beradu di dada dan tenggorokan nya. Akhirnya pengakuan itu terucap dari bibirnya._

 _Dengan menaikan sebelah alis dan senyum meremehkan pria angkuh itu berucap, "Lalu...?"_

 _"I-ini anakmu. Aku sedang mengandung calon anak mu..."_

 _Setetes cairan bening berhasil lolos dari mata cantik itu. Hatinya teramat sakit dengan ekspresi pria itu yang acuh akan dirinya._

 _Inilah yang ditakutinya, dia takut mendapat penolakan dari pria itu._

 _Pria itu membuang napas kasar, memejamkan matanya, lalu sekali lagi meneguk wine nya hingga tandas tak bersisa._

 _"Dan jika itu anakku, kenapa ?"_

 _Deg!_

 _Rasa sakit itu semakin dalam, hatinya seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum seakan membuat lubang kecil yang sangat menyakitkan._

 _Napasnya tercekat, jantungnya serasa mati tak berdetak. Seluruh tubuhnya kaku mendengar penuturan pria itu yang begitu mengiris hati kecilnya._

 _"A-aku.. ingin kau bertanggungjawab dan menikahiku" dengan sisa keberaniannya, gadis itu menatap pria dihadapannya dengan tatapan memohon._

 _Hazel hitam itu memandang rendah si gadis lalu tertawa renyah menanggapi permintaan konyolnya._

 _"Bagaimana jika aku tak mau ? Lagipula kau sendiri yang memberikan tubuhmu secara sukarela untuk dijamah oleh ku dan aku tak memintanya. Jadi itu adalah kesalahanmu nona Kim"_

 _Pria angkuh itu mengakhiri percakapan singkat dengan si gadis lalu meninggalkannya dengan tangis memilukan yang mengiringi kepergiannya._

 _Kejam. Mengapa Tuhan mempertemukan dirinya dengan iblis sekejam_ _ini di kehidupannya ?_

 _Rasa nya tak ada harapan lagi bagi gadis itu untuk bertahan._

.

.

.

Dengan setumpuk dokumen yang mampu menghalangi pandangannya, Seokjin berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju ruangan si bos.

 _'Pria itu benar benar sialan'_ rutuknya dalam hati.

Selalu saja membuat dirinya kerepotan. Setiap hari bisa nya hanya menyuruh untuk melakukan ini dan itu secara bersamaan.

"Apa dia pikir aku ini amoeba yang bisa membelah diri dan melakukan apa saja. Jika saja dia bukan bos disini sudah ku maki dengan kata-kata kasar ck!"

Wanita itu terus menerus mengumpat sambil melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ruangan si bos.

 **Tok.. tok.. Cklekk !**

"Permisi sajangnim, ini dokumen yang Anda minta"

Pria itu melihat sekilas jam tangan yang melingkar ditangannya.

"Kau terlambat 5 menit, Seokjin-ssi"

"Ne ?"

Wanita itu terkejut dengan mulut menganga, otak nya seperti belum bisa sepenuhnya mencerna apa yang dikatakan si bos barusan.

 _'Apa dia bilang ? Terlambat 5 menit ? Ck.. what the hell ?' batinnya_

"Bukan kah aku tadi menyuruhmu untuk mencari semua dokumen itu dalam waktu 10 menit. Tapi kau telah mengkorelasikan waktu 5 menit dengan percuma"

"Ah, mianhae sajangnim" ucapnya dengan sedikit terpaksa

Dirinya benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan pria ini. _Yeah,_ _time is money_ tapi bukankah ini terlalu berlebihan rasanya.

Ingin rasanya dia melempar semua dokumen ke wajah bos menyebalkan bernama Namjoon itu.

Lalu mencakar-cakar wajahnya sampai tak berbentuk dan melemparnya keluar dari gedung ini.

Dia memang terlihat sangat tampan tapi sepertinya kepribadiannya benar-benar sangat buruk.

.

.

.

"Hey..bangun !"

Taehyung mencoba membangunkan gadis dihadapannya dengan cara paling manusiawi.

Menggunakan ujung pulpen lalu menusuk-nusukkan benda itu ke pipi chubby si gadis.

"Uhm..."

Jeon Jungkook, si gadis yang tertidur itu menggeliat dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk sambil mengelap air surga di sudut bibir merahnya.

Taehyung berjengit, sedikit jijik melihatnya. Dia mengakui kecantikan gadis di hadapannya ini, tapi sayang kelakuannya sangat berbeda dengan _image_ kecantikannya itu.

"Hey, kau ini niat belajar tidak sih?" gerutu Taehyung kesal.

Waktunya sudah terbuang banyak demi mengajari gadis itu. Choi songsainim meminta dirinya untuk mengajari gadis ini untuk bisa memperbaiki nilai nya, bukan untuk menungguinya tertidur.

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya dan mengerjap lelah "Ah, aku sangat mengantuk oppa.."

Taehyung mendengus kesal. Waktunya di perpustakaan untuk mengajari gadis ini benar-benar terbuang percuma. Pria itu menatap jam dinding perpustakaan.

"Jadi kau mengantuk ?"

Jungkook mengangguk polos

"Baiklah"

Taehyung mengangguk dan mulai membereskan barang-barangnya. Sudah cukup. Dia tidak ingin lebih lama lagi dengan gadis ini. Bisa-bisa dia gila.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung bingung. Ada apa? Apa dia sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah? Kenapa pria ini terlihat sangat marah?

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepala tak mengerti. Tengkuknya digaruk pelan dan berusaha berpikir.

Saat Taehyung sudah berdiri dari kursinya siap mengangkat ransel birunya, Jungkook menahan pergerakannya.

"Oppa, kau mau kemana ?"

"Lebih baik aku pulang daripada menunggui orang yang sedang asik tertidur. Lagipula mengajari orang yang ditakdirkan malas lebih sulit dibandingkan orang yang bodoh"

Taehyung menyunggingkan senyum sinis nan puas saat berhasil menyindir gadis cantik ini.

Jungkook hanya menunduk menyesal  
"Maaf, maafkan aku oppa.."

Gadis itu memilin rok coklat yang dikenakan nya saat mengucapkan permintaan maaf membuat Taehyung jadi serba salah. Pria itu menghela napas panjang dan kembali meletakkan ransel birunya di atas meja.

Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya dan langsung berpandangan dengan Taehyung.

Tak ingin larut lebih lama dengan hazel coklat yang berkilat itu, Taehyung duduk dikursinya dan memulai tugasnya.

"Sekarang kita akan membahas materi sains yang dijelaskan Choi songsainim tadi. Coba kau sebutkan tiga teori atom dari awal sampai teori terakhir"

"Eh, teori atom ?"

Jungkook membulatkan matanya sambil menggaruk keningnya dengan pensil mekanik pink bermotif kelinci miliknya.

"Ini materi baru. Jadi ku rasa kau masih mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas" ujar Taehyung dingin

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. Berpikir keras tentang pertanyaan tersebut. Apa sebelumnya di kelas sains mereka pernah mempelajari tentang teori atom?

Rasanya dia tidak ingat sama sekali.

Taehyung mendesah melihat ekspresi gadis cantik itu benar-benar tak tertolong lagi. Dia memijit keningnya yang sedikit pusing "Baiklah, aku ganti dengan pertanyaan lain"

Jungkook memasang senyum manis yang memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya. Uh sungguh menggemaskan dalam penglihatan Taehyung.

"Coba kau jelaskan tentang terjadinya efek _compton_!"

Lama, gadis itu terdiam. Sebenarnya diotaknya saat ini tak ada satu pun materi kuliah yang hinggap. Yang ada hanya wajah Taehyung terus berkeliaran dalam fantasi liarnya.

Yah sudah lama Jungkook mengagumi Kim Taehyung teman satu kelas nya yang terkenal akan ketampanan dan kejeniusannya.

Sungguh pria idaman yang sangat didambakan banyak gadis termasuk dirinya.

Tanpa Taehyung sadari, kini gadis itu tengah asyik memandang wajah rupawan nya yang sedang sibuk membolak-balikkan buku tebal ditangannya.

Senyuman manis tak terlepas dari bibir merah si gadis saat memandang pujaan hati berada tepat dihadapannya saat ini.

Hingga melupakan segalanya.

"Aku hanya minta kau menjelaskan intinya saja. Bukan keseluruhannya Jeon Jungkook" ucap Taehyung sambil tetap memperhatikan buku ditangannya.

"Tunggu, Efek _cotton_? Efek kapas maksudmu? Memangnya kita pernah mempelajari teori tentang kapas ?" tanya Jungkook memiringkan wajah polosnya menatap Taehyung.

Pria itu menutup buku tebal yang dibacanya lalu memandang tajam kearah Jungkook.

 _Oh, Demi Neptunus yang diner bareng sponbob dan petrik di bikini bottom ! Kenapa gadis ini begitu bodoh?!_

 _Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa diterima di kampus ini bahkan sekelas dengannya jika tidak satupun pertanyaan bisa dijawabnya_.

"Kau ini sungguh... argh, sepertinya otak mu sudah tidak bisa terselamatkan lagi nona Jeon"

Alih-alih tersinggung, Jungkook malah nyengir lebar dan mengelus keningnya. Gadis itu mengambil bukunya dan mencari jawaban pertanyaan Taehyung.

Pria itu kembali menghela napas pelan. Baiklah satu pertanyaan terakhir. Dan dia akan coba dari materi lama.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mencoba memberimu satu pertanyaan materi lagi yang lebih mudah"

Jungkook mengangkat kepalany dan mengerjap "Tentang apa ?"

"Jelaskan tentang teori Big Bang. Apa kau bisa ?"

Tanpa disangka, Jungkook mengangguk cepat "Aku tahu ! Aku tahu jawabannya !"

Taehyung mendelik tidak percaya "Benarkah ? Coba kau jelaskan"

"Tentu saja, aku sangat tau materi itu" sahut gadis itu yakin.

Taehyung mengulas senyum tipis, setidaknya gadis itu ingat tentang salah satu materi yang dijelaskan oleh Choi songsainim.

 _Tidak buruk._

"Oke, Big Bang itu... Boyband terkenal dari YG Entertainment dengan 5 member terdiri dari G-Dragon, T.O.P, Taeyang, Daesung dan Seungri. Musik mereka asik banget dan aku sangat mengidolakan G-Dragon kare-"

 **Brakk..**

Taehyung memukul meja pelan dengan buku cetak sains yang sangat tebal lalu mengambil ranselnya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Jungkook.

"Oppa.. tunggu ! Aku belum selesai menjelaskannya..." Jungkook memberengut dan menatap kepergian Taehyung.

Sudah cukup! Gadis itu memang terlahir bodoh. Taehyung menyerah. Dia akan bicara pada Choi songsainim segera.

Mahasiswi bernama Jeon Jungkook bukan harus diajari lagi tapi dia seharusnya diberi otak baru yang telah diprogram setara dengan otak robot.

 _Kau benar-benar membuang waktu ku Jeon Jungkook._

.

.

.

"Hey, Jin-ah. Kau tak pergi makan siang ?"

Yoongi menyembulkan kepala nya di pintu ruangan Seokjin bermaksud ingin mengajak wanita itu makan siang.

"Ku rasa aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan ku dulu Yoong. Jika tidak bisa-bisa aku di omeli lagi oleh sepupu mu yang menyebalkan itu"

"Uh.. apa sebegitu keras Namjoon memperkerjakan mu ?"

Yoongi mulai mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi kerja sebelah kursi Seokjin.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Setengah hari ini dia terus menerus menyuruh ku mencari arsip lah dokumen inilah itulah bla bla..."

"Really ? Setahu ku dia tipe orang yang sangat santai dalam bekerja. Saat aku menjadi sekretarisnya dulu dia bahkan selalu memberikan kelonggaran waktu untuk mengerjakan semua dokumen"

"Tentu saja karena kau sepupu nya. Bagaimana mungkin dia membebani mu dengan banyak pekerjaan ck..."

"Kau harus sabar menghadapi nya Jin-ah. Aku yakin kau bisa, hwaiting ne !"

Yoongi tersenyum sambil mengepalkan salah satu tangan nya dengan gaya seperti memberi semangat pada sahabatnya itu.

"Ah iya semoga saja..."

"Jin-ah, aku lupa sesuatu. Bagaimana acara pertemuanmu dengan Tuan Oh beberapa waktu lalu ? Menyenangkan ? Aku ingin dengar ceritamu ?"

"Hm, biasa saja. Kami sempat berkenalan dan yeah dia pria yang sopan, baik dan juga... tampan"

"Ah, apa ku bilang. Oh Sehun memang pantas menjadi pujaan para wanita dan.. apa kau mulai tertarik pada nya?"

"Apa? Aku? Tertarik pada nya? Jujur awalnya aku terpesona oleh sikap dan perilaku nya, tapi aku sadar diri tak mungkin wanita seperti ku bisa berteman apalagi dekat dengannya. _It's impposibble_ "

"Tapi tak ada salahnya kan kau mencoba ? Apalagi kalian akan sering bertemu disetiap rapat penting perusahaan. Oh ya, bagaimana dengan Namjoon ?"

Seokjin mengerutkan keningnya menatap Yoongi "maksud mu ?"

"Bagaimana reaksi nya saat melihat kau dan Sehun berkenalan ? Apa dia-"

"Tidak ! Dia t-tidak bereaksi apa-apa, hanya memasang wajah datar seperti biasa ya.. begitulah"

Seokjin dengan cepat memotong ucapan Yoongi yang mulai membahas tentang si bos menyebalkan itu.

Cukup sudah. Dia tak ingin mengingat kejadian dimana pria itu terang-terangan membentak dirinya hanya karena sebuah perkenalan (?)

Seokjin juga tak mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan si bos waktu itu. Apa salah jika dirinya mengenal para kolega bisnis dari RM corp ?

Bukankah itu wajar karena dirinya seorang sekretaris CEO yang bertugas menyusun dokumen kerjasama RM corp dengan OH industrial corp nantinya. Lalu apa sebenarnya yang membuat pria itu kesal bahkan membentaknya dengan keras ?

Seokjin memijit pelipisnya pelan sambil tangannya sibuk mengetik revisian dokumen di layar laptopnya.

Yoongi menatap iba pada rekan kerja nya itu. Sepertinya topik pembicaraan yang dibahas saat ini sedikit membuat Seokjin tidak tenang.

Wanita berkulit pucat itu mengerti sepertinya ada yang tidak beres antara Seokjin dan Namjoon terkait kedatangan Sehun ke perusahaan ini beberapa waktu lalu.

"Kau oke Jin-ah ? Jangan terlalu _stress_ soal pekerjaan. Aku yakin kau bisa mengendalikannya"

"Tentu, aku akan menyelesaikan nya hari ini juga. Dan semuanya ku pastikan terkendali dengan baik di bawah kuasa ku"

Yoongi tersenyum tipis melihat semangat sahabatnya ini dan perlahan wanita itu mendorong kursinya menuju kursi Seokjin. Mendekatkan wajahnya seolah berbisik di telinga wanita cantik itu.

"Pekerjaan saja bisa kau kendalikan"

Seokjin menautkan alisnya mendengar bisikan Yoongi. Apa maksud dari ucapan wanita berkulit pucat ini ?

 _"Ku rasa kau juga bisa mengendalikan seorang Kim Namjoon di bawah kuasa mu, Jin-ah"_

.

.

.

.

Sang surya sudah kembali keperaduannya menyebabkan langit berubah menjadi gelap. Seokjin masih setia berada di ruang kerja nya saat tiba-tiba si bos Kim menelponnya untuk segera ke ruangannya.

Lagi dan lagi si bos menyebalkan itu meminta dirinya untuk mencari beberapa dokumen yang tertinggal diruang arsip.

Seokjin merasa kaki nya terasa pegal karena seharian ini harus berlari bolak-balik ruang arsip. Saat melewati sebuah lorong, ada sedikit rasa takut menghampirinya.

"Kenapa tidak ada orang sama sekali disini"

Diliriknya jam tangan yang melingkar ditangan nya " _Oh God_ , pantas saja tempat ini sepi ternyata sudah jam 9 malam"

Rasa kesal Seokjin semakin memuncak, ingin rasanya dia menjambak rambut bos nya itu dan menyeretnya kesini. Lalu berkata ' _cari saja dokumennya sendiri, Namjoon-ssi'_

Wanita itu memperhatikan setiap dokumen yang terjejer rapi dirak mencari dokumen yang diminta oleh Namjoon.

Sudah hampir setengah jam dia disini tapi belum menemukan dokumen yang diminta.

Rasanya dia sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk berdiri, sepatu hak tinggi ini benar benar menyiksa betis indahnya.

"Hey, Seokjin-ssi kenapa kau lama sekali !"

Suara berat itu hampir membuat jantungnya copot.

 _'Ck, apa sekarang pria itu ingin membunuhku? Benar-benar menyebalkan'_

Seokjin yang terkejut menatap Namjoon nya dengan tatapan garang, kalau saja dia bisa menelannya hidup-hidup akan segera dilakukannya sekarang.

Tapi , dia mencoba menahan emosi nya dengan menghela napas panjang.

"Maafkan sa-"

Kalimat nya terputus saat pintu yang ada diruangan itu tiba-tiba tertutup. Membuat jantungnya benar-benar ingin copot untuk kali ini.

Sepertinya Namjoon juga terkejut dengan suara pintu itu. Namjoon berjalan mendekati pintu kayu besar itu dan mencoba membukanya. Namun, saat tangannya memegang gagang pintu kayu itu tiba-tiba

Brakk

Kali ini bukan hanya wajah terkejut yang terlihat diwajah lelah Seokjin, tapi ekspresi panik juga menambah beban pikirannya saat melihat si bos mematahkan gagang pintu kayu itu.

"A-ada apa sajangnim ?"

"Sepertinya ada masalah dengan pintu ini" jawabnya enteng, yah walaupun ekspresi wajahnya juga terlihat sedikit panik.

"M-maksud Anda ?"

"Pintunya rusak"

Pria itu sama sekali tidak menanggapi keterkejutan Seokjin. Dia malah sibuk mencari sesuatu disaku celana dan jasnya. Wajahnya berubah menjadi benar-benar panik saat tak menemukan benda yang dicarinya.

"Apa kau membawa ponsel ?"

"Saya meninggalkannya dimeja kerja"

"Oh, tidak !"

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

Seokjin sangat panik sekaligus takut. Membayangkan dirinya terjebak sepanjang malam ditempat ini dengan si bos menyebalkan. Ini gawat Seokjin !

Namjoon terlihat menggedor-gedor pintu kayu itu dan berteriak memanggil seseorang yang mungkin lewat ruangan itu.

Tapi sepertinya mereka kurang beruntung. Dan dengan terpaksa, mereka harus menjadi penghuni ruang arsip malam ini.

Rasa pegal di kaki dan lelah diwaktu bersamaan semakin membuat tubuh Seokjin merosot ke lantai karena tidak sanggup lagi menahan beban tubuhnya.

"Apa kau baik baik saja, Seokjin-ssi ?"

"Ya, saya baik-baik saja.. sajangnim.."

Seokjin terduduk di lantai sambil melepas sepatu _heels_ yang sedari tadi menyiksa betisnya. Menyadarkan punggung nya di pintu berharap hal ini dapat sedikit mengurangi rasa lelah nya.

Namjoon yang melihat raut lelah diwajah sekretarisnya, kemudian juga ikut mendudukkan dirinya disamping wanita itu.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam, sambil menyibukkan diri masing-masing dengan pikiran berkecamuk.

Seokjin yang terlihat memijat pelipis nya sedangkan Namjoon tengah menatap atap ruangan memikirkan cara membuka pintu kayu yang gagangnya telah hancur itu.

"Argh.."

Namjoon segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara seperti suara orang kesakitan. Dan tentu saja itu suara dari Seokjin yang tengah meringis memegangi perutnya

"Seokjin-ssi kau tidak apa-apa?"

Namjoon terlihat panik melihat wajah wanita disampingnya itu tampak pucat dan berkeringat.

"P-perut saya sakit, sakit sekali s-sajangnim"

Namjoon segera menggendong tubuh lemah Seokjin menuju sofa yang ada di sana. Wanita itu terus memegangi perutnya sambil memejamkan matanya menahan sakit.

"Bagaimana bisa ?"

"S-seperti nya penyakit maag saya kambuh.."

Seokjin berucap dengan susah payah mencoba menetralkan napasnya. Sungguh perutnya melilit dan dia benar-benar tak tahan akan sakitnya.

" _Oh God_ , kau punya penyakit maag. Apa kau tadi tidak makan siang ?"

Wanita itu menggeleng dia bahkan tak sanggup hanya untuk berkata _ya_. Namjoon mendekatkan dirinya, lalu mengusap keringat diwajah pucat Seokjin dengan sapu tangan miliknya.

Pria itu segera membuka blazer coklat yang melekat di tubuh Seokjin untuk mengurangi rasa panas ditubuh wanita itu.

 **Deg !**

Jantung pria itu seketika berdegub kencang saat blazer coklat itu terlepas dari tubuh Seokjin. Menyisakan kemeja putih sutra yang telah basah oleh keringat hingga pakaian dalam wanita itu tercetak sangat jelas.

Terlebih wajah cantik itu juga dibasahi oleh keringat dan menimbulkan kesan seksi nan menggoda dirinya.

 _Sial ! Begini saja sudah membuat tubuhnya terangsang !_

Namjoon meneguk saliva nya kasar mencoba menenangkan diri akan fantasi liar nan kotor dalam otaknya. Oh pemandangan yang sudah lama dia nantikan dari wanita ini. Tapi mengapa harus terjadi pada di situasi seperti ini ?

"Apa kau tidak membawa obat ?"

Dengan gerakan lambat Seokjin mencoba meraih _blazer -nya_ dan Namjoon langsung mengerti maksud pergerakan wanita itu. Mencari benda yang dimaksud dalam saku blazer itu. Dapat !

Segera Namjoon meminumkan sebutir obat pada Seokjin yang sudah terkulai lemas menahan rasa sakitnya "Minumlah, ku harap ini bisa meredakan sakit di perutmu"

Kini Seokjin sudah lebih tenang dari sebelumnya setelah meminum obat dan suara rintihan itu sudah berganti menjadi deru napas yang teratur.

Sepertinya Seokjin sudah tidak merasakan sakit di bagian perutnya dan kini wanita itu memejamkan matanya tertidur.

Namjoon yang sedikit lega melihat kondisi wanita itu yang sudah agak tenang dan tertidur damai.

Matanya tak lepas menatap wajah cantik yang tengah berbaring diatas sofa. Mata sipit, hidung mancung dan bibir tebal yang sedikit pucat itu masih terlihat cantik dalam pandangannya.

"Kenapa wajah mu bisa secantik ini saat tertidur" gumam nya sambil tersenyum

Dengan perlahan Namjoon melepaskan jas yang dipakainya lalu meletakkannya di tubuh Seokjin. Tak butuh waktu lama Namjoon pun merasakan rasa kantuk mulai menyerang dirinya.

Pria itu melepaskan dasi dan dua kancing teratas kemejanya. Suhu ruangan yang panas membuat tubuhnya butuh udara segar.

Tak lama Namjoon menyandarkan kepalanya disofa dekat Seokjin berbaring sambil memejamkan matanya perlahan.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hallo, semua nya**

 **ada yang masih menunggu cerita ini ? mungkin enggak ya ?**

 **maaf ya, kimi up nya lama banget. Soalnya dua bulan lalu kimi dapet musibah kecelakaan dan tangan kanan kimi mengalami patah tulang**

 **Tapi tenang aja, sekarang kimi sudah agak mendingan kok ^^ meskipun belum sepenuhnya tangan kimi bisa beraktivitas dengan lancar hhehe**

 **Kimi mau ngucapin terimakasih banyak untuk kalian para readers yang sudah support cerita yang masih banyak kekurangan ini. Dan maaf ya kimi belum bisa bales comment nya semua, tapi kimi baca kok semua comment kalian sampai kadang suka senyum2 karena ada comment nya lucu hhehe**

 **Akhir kata, berhubung hari lebaran sudah dekat, sekalian kimi sekeluarga mengucapkan**

 **SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI  
**

 **"MINAL AIDZIN WALFAIDZIN - MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN"**

 **See you next chapter ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

_**POSSESSIVE, MY BOSS**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **KNJ X KSJ [GS]**_

* * *

Pagi ini entah kenapa Seokjin merasa sedikit tegang. Wanita itu tak tau harus bersikap bagaimana jika bertemu dengan bos nya nanti.

Pasca peristiwa 'terkunci' dan 'sekarat' diruang arsip beberapa hari lalu, Seokjin merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri terlebih pada si bos yang telah berbaik hati menjadi dewa penyelamat bagi dirinya saat itu.

Beberapa hari tidak masuk kantor, Seokjin mendapati ruangannya sedikit berantakan. Kebetulan kantor masih terlihat lenggang dan wanita itu menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk merapikan ruangannya dari kertas-kertas yang sedikit berhamburan di atas meja kerja nya.

Dengan cekatan, Seokjin menyusun kembali beberapa dokumen beserta file berdasarkan jenisnya dan mengumpulkan kertas-kertas bekas yang sudah tak terpakai lagi. Lima belas menit kemudian, ruang kerjanya sudah terlihat lebih bersih dan rapi dari sebelumnya.

Seokjin bergegas menuju tempat sampah plastik yang berada diujung koridor untuk membuang tumpukan kertas yang sudah tidak terpakai.

Sampai sebuah suara tiba-tiba mengejutkannya.

"Kau sudah sehat Nona Kim ?" Seokjin seketika menegang mendengar suara itu

Suara berat yang sering menyapa indera pendengarannya dengan perintah dan bentakan di kantor.

Itu suara bos tampan nya. Kim Namjoon.

"Ah i-iya, sudah sajangnim. Saya sudah lebih baik dan bisa bekerja kembali. Terimakasih atas pertolongan anda waktu itu" ucap Seokjin sambil membungkuk hormat

Namjoon menatap wanita dihadapannya. Pria itu merasa bahwa ucapan Seokjin terlalu berlebihan atas peristiwa waktu itu.

Bukankah menolong orang lain itu hal yang wajar, siapapun yang berada diposisi Namjoon saat itu pasti juga akan melakukan hal sama yaitu menolong Seokjin yang kesakitan.

"Baiklah selamat bekerja. Ku harap kau bisa lebih memperhatikan kesehatanmu lagi dan jangan menyalahkan pekerjaan jika kau kembali sakit seperti waktu itu. Aku tak mempekerjakan sekretaris yang berpenyakitan" ucap Namjoon lalu berjalan begitu saja menuju ruangannya

 _'Ucapannya itu selalu saja membuat hatiku kesal. Apa dia tak bisa berkata lebih baik dan sopan sedikit saja pada bawahannya'_ gumam Seokjin pelan

.

.

.

Seokjin kini sudah duduk cantik menghadap meja kerjanya. Wanita itu sengaja datang lebih awal karena tak ingin mendengar umpatan dari si bos jika dia datang terlambat.

Namjoon memiliki ruang penyimpanan suara yang tak akan habis untuk terus memerintah dan membentaknya setiap hari.

Hari ini Seokjin bisa bernafas lega karena pekerjaan yang tidak terlalu berat. Hanya tinggal satu dokumen yang perlu direvisi dan berharap bisa menyelesaikannya lebih cepat dari waktu yang ditentukan. Jadi, hari ini waktunya sedikit bersantai.

Walaupun bersantai yang dimaksud bukanlah makna dari kata bersantai sesungguhnya. Namun setidaknya wanita itu memiliki waktu satu atau dua jam untuk bebas dari pekerjaan ini.

Mungkin dengan menikmati cemilan ditemani _cappucino_ kesukaannya lalu menatap layar komputer sambil memantau perkembangan apa saja yang sedang terjadi pada sosial media miliknya.

Suara pintu terbuka tiba-tiba serta pertemuan antara _heels_ dengan lantai marmer yang terdengar jelas memenuhi ruangannya membuat pandangan Seokjin beralih.

Seorang wanita cantik menggunakan minidress ketat merah marun dilengkapi blazer coklat terang menutupi tubuh seksinya berjalan menuju mejanya.

"Kau... sekretaris barunya ?" wanita itu bertanya sambil melepaskan kacamata hitam nya

"Iya nyonya. Saya sekretaris baru Tuan Kim, ada yang bisa saya bantu ?"

"Aku memiliki janji dengan Namjoon hari ini. Tolong sampaikan padanya, aku sudah datang"

Seokjin tersenyum mencoba profesional dengan pekerjaannya. Dia mengangguk dan bertanya sebelum mengangkat gagang telepon untuk menekan dua digit angka yang akan menyambungkannya dengan telpon di dalam ruangan bos nya "Bisa saya tau nama anda ?"

Wanita itu mengangkat sedikit dagunya pertanda setuju "Katakan Hoseok datang menemuinya"

 _Nyonya_ _Hoseok, mantan istri bos nya itu kan ?_

Seokjin memandang wajah wanita bernama Hoseok itu lekat dan tak percaya.

Bagaimana bisa pria sekelas bos nya menceraikan istri sesempurna ini ?

Dimana letak kekurangan wanita ini. Cantik, seksi, tinggi, modern oh apalagi yang diinginkan Kim Namjoon dalam memilih pasangan ?

Tangan Seokjin masih berada pada gagang telepon yang belum terangkat. Entah apa yang menyebabkannya, dia terlihat begitu terkejut akan sosok dihadapannya.

Hoseok yang memperhatikannya hanya tersenyum "Apa kau pernah mendengar nama ku nona ?"

Seokjin terdiam, detik berikutnya dia salah tingkah dan menggeleng "M-maafkan saya nyonya. Saya hanya sedikit terkejut"

Sayangnya, Hoseok tak begitu terkejut malah wanita itu tertawa kecil "Ya, semua orang di kantor ini selalu terkejut dengan kehadiranku. Sepertinya namaku sangat populer, ya"

Seokjin tersenyum canggung sambil bergerak mengangkat telepon untuk menghubungi bos nya di dalam sana "Selamat siang, sajangnim. Nyonya Hoseok datang menemui anda"

"..."

"Ya. Baiklah" Seokjin menutup teleponnya lalu mengantar Hoseok menuju ruangan bos nya.

Baru beberapa langkah menuju ruangan Namjoon tiba-tiba wanita di sebelah Seokjin berseru senang.

"Oppa..!" panggil Hoseok saat melihat Namjoon keluar dari ruang kerjanya

Namjoon terlihat keluar dari ruangannya dan seketika mendapat pelukan erat dari Hoseok membuat pria itu sedikit terkejut.

"Oppa, aku merindukanmu.." Hoseok melingkarkan tangannya di leher Namjoon tak lupa memberikan ciuman singkat dibibir pria itu.

Sejenak Seokjin merasa seperti seorang penonton yang melihat adegan romantis antara dua sejoli yang sudah lama tidak bertemu seperti di film romansa. Membuat Seokjin mengerjap beberapa kali.

Namjoon segera melirik Seokjin yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dan Hoseok yang tengah berpelukan. Wanita itu hanya terdiam menyaksikan adegan romantis si bos dengan mantan istrinya yang cantik itu

Namjoon melepaskan pelukan Hoseok dan berusaha kembali bersikap normal

"Kau tidak seperti biasanya datang ke kantor ? Ada apa ? Apa dua _blackcard_ belum cukup untukmu ?"

Hoseok mengulas senyum dan beralih menatap Seokjin "Aku bosan dan ingin mengobrol dengan mu apa tidak boleh ? apalagi aku ingin tau perkembangan kantor baru mu setelah dua tahun kita berpisah. Dan ternyata kau sudah memiliki sekretaris baru rupanya"

Seokjin tau apa yang mereka bicarakan dan mulai bergerak tak nyaman "Maaf, kalau begitu saya mohon ijin kembali ke ruangan"

Wanita itu menunduk sopan sebelum kembali ke ruangannya meninggalkan kedua 'mantan' pasutri yang saling melepas rindu.

Oh, Seokjin merasakan kepalanya pening. Dia berinisiatif menuju _pantry_ untuk mendapatkan apa saja yang bisa membuat dirinya lebih tenang. Rasanya dia ingin muntah melihat adegan romansa tadi.

.

.

.

Namjoon menggeleng ketika pintu itu tertutup dan tak protes sama sekali ketika tangan Hoseok bergelayut manja di lengan kekarnya.

"Kau membuatnya sangat-sangat terkejut barusan" ucap Namjoon yang dibalas kekehan kecil dari Hoseok yang kini mengambil posisi duduk di sofa

Hoseok meletakkan tas brand _gucci_ berserta kacamata miliknya diatas meja sambil tertawa lepas melihat ekspresi terkejut sekretaris dari mantan suaminya itu. Sementara Namjoon menatap Hoseok dengan tatapan dingin dan mengintimidasi.

"Hahaha.. Coba kau perhatikan ekspresi sekretarismu itu haha.. sungguh lucu.. oppa.. Aku suka melihat ekspresi terkejut nya haha.." ucap Hoseok tanpa berhenti tertawa.

Namjoon membuka kulkas kecil yang berada disudut meja kerjanya dan mengambil dua kaleng soda. Berjalan mendekati Hoseok dan meletakan salah satu soda itu diatas meja.

"Jadi kau ingin bicara apa ? Bukan soal tagihan kartu kredit yang terblokir atau blackcard yang hilang kan ?"

Hoseok menghentikan tawa nya dan mengambil kaleng soda yang tersaji di atas meja "Kau pikir aku seceroboh itu ? ckck, aku menemuimu bukan hanya untuk hal uang saja. Aku butuh teman cerita soal..."

Namjoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar ucapan Hoseok yang terpotong "Soal apa ? Bicara yang jelas jangan setengah-setengah Hosiki"

"Janji jangan menertawaiku ya.."

"Bagaimana bisa aku menertawakanmu jika kau saja belum bicara. Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau ceritakan"

"Hm.. aku.. aku menyukai seseorang.." Hoseok berucap malu-malu memperlihatkan semburat merah dipipi nya

"Siapa ? Suho ? Chanyeol ? atau siapa nama selingkuhanmu yang artis itu"

"Oppa ! aku sudah tidak berhubungan dengan mereka lagi. Bukan mereka orang nya ck.. ah kau sangat menyebalkan!" Hoseok melipat tangannya di dada dan memasang wajah kesal

"Maaf, aku hanya bercanda Hosiki. Bukankah kau memang mudah jatuh pada pesona pria apalagi pria tampan dan kaya seperti diriku" ucap Namjoon percaya diri dan kembali meneguk soda nya

"Yak, oppa terlalu percaya diri. Jika bukan karena perjodohan, aku juga tidak mau menikah dengan pria dingin dan angkuh seperti mu. Untung saja kita sudah bercerai, jika tidak aku bisa mati muda hidup denganmu"

Namjoon hanya tersenyum tipis dan menghabiskan soda miliknya sekali teguk.

"Pria itu nama nya Ken. Dia pemilik club malam terkenal sekaligus CEO perusahaan otomotif terbesar di Jepang. Aku mulai nyaman dengan kehadirannya sejak pertama kali bertemu di club malam miliknya. Tapi aku malu untuk mengungkapkannya.." jelas Hoseok sambil meminum soda miliknya

"Lalu ? apa hubungannya dengan ku ?"

"Aku hanya ingin meminta saran, menurutmu aku harus bagaimana ?"

"Ajak dia berkencan lalu ungkapkan perasaanmu padanya dan selesai"

"Yak, kau pikir bisa semudah itu ?! Bagaimana jika.. jika dia menolakku ? bagaimana jika dia sudah punya kekasih ? bagaima-"

" _Stop it Hosiki !_ _If you love him don't be affraid to talk or you will lose him_ "

"Hah.. kau benar oppa, aku harus bicara padanya dan mengatakan perasaanku. Semoga aku bisa.." Hoseok terlihat menekuk wajahnya seperti kehilangan semangat

"Hey, mana Hoseok si wanita ceria dan cerewet yang ku kenal ? Tersenyumlah, pria itu pasti menyesal jika menolak wanita seperti mu" ucap Namjoon mencoba memberi semangat

"Uhm, tentu saja. Aku kan wanita cantik dan modis mana mungkin para pria bisa menolak pesona seorang Hoseok, benar kan ?"

"Hm tentu saja, selain itu kau juga.."

"Juga apa ?"

"Juga.. mirip.. nenek sihir hahaha" Hoseok memukul lengan Namjoon berkali-kali mendengar lelucon konyol pria itu

"Oppa...! aku bukan nenek-nenek usiaku masih 36 tahun. Kau yang yang lebih terlihat seperti kakek-kakek mesum..!"

"Kakek-kakek mesum seperti ku juga masih banyak yang mau kok"

"Ish menyebalkan ! memangnya kau sendiri sudah punya kekasih hah ?! Jangan bilang kau sedang mengincar sekretaris mu itu"

"Kalau iya memang kenapa, ada yang salah ?"

"Mwo ?! benarkah ? Pantas saja dia terkejut saat ku bilang ingin bertemu denganmu. Jadi kalian sudah berhubungan berapa lama ?"

Namjoon menghela nafasnya sambil bersandar di sofa "Aku belum bisa memastikan bahwa aku benar-benar menyukainya. Hanya saja ada rasa ingin melindungi wanita itu dari.. entahlah. Aku masih memikirkannya Hosiki"

"Cih, oppa lebih payah dari ku ! Seorang Kim Namjoon yang memiliki segalanya tidak bisa mendapatkan hati seorang wanita ? Menurutku dia wanita yang baik, sopan dan dewasa tapi sayang sekali jika dia nanti harus menjalani hidup denga pria posesif sepertimu"

Namjoon tersenyum kecil. Entah membayangkan apa, hanya saja mendengar celotehan mantan istrinya itu terasa aneh. Bahkan dia tak pernah berpikir akan menjadi pasangan hidup Seokjin yang menurutnya sempurna.

Berdekatan dengan Seokjin saja Namjoon harus bisa mengontrol dirinya agar tidak khilaf. Bagaimana jika menjadi teman hidup, mungkin dirinya akan khilaf setiap hari.

"Dia tidak sepertimu yang manja. Seokjin tipe wanita pekerja keras, ku rasa dia bisa mengerti sifatku"

"Oh, benarkah ? Kita lihat saja nanti, apa Kim Namjoon bisa menaklukkan hati sekretarisnya itu" goda Hoseok berpura-pura mengerlingkan matanya nakal pada Namjoon

Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Hoseok "Mau bertaruh ? siapa diantara kita yang akan mendapat pasangan lebih dulu"

"Oke, aku setuju. Jika aku menang kau harus menambah koleksi blackcard ku. Deal ?!"

"Yyaya terserahmu saja"

.

.

.

Sudah menjelang sore, Namjoon bersiap pulang bersama Jaebum salah satu asistennya di bagian keuangan perusahaan.

Mereka terlihat berjalan di koridor kantor sambil membicarakan pengeluaran biaya proyek kerjasama yang telah sepakati saat meeting tadi.

Sesampainya di _lobby_ , dari kejauhan pandangan Namjoon menangkap sosok pria bermarga Oh, rekan bisnis nya sedang berbicara dengan seorang wanita cantik. Sosok wanita cantik itu tiada lain adalah Seokjin, sekretarisnya.

Dan sepertinya mereka terlibat sebuah percakapan yang tidak biasa.

"Menunggu siapa nona ?"

"Ah, ternyata anda Sehun-ssi. Saya sedang menunggu taksi" ucap Seokjin tersenyum

"Sepertinya akan lama, bagaimana jika aku memberi tumpangan pada mu ?"

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Saya naik taksi saja seperti biasa, saya tak ingin merepotkan anda"

"Apa ? merepotkan ? tidak akan merepotkan jika yang ku antar adalah seorang wanita cantik sepertimu" balas Sehun menampilkan senyum tampan nya

Tak lama setelah keduanya melalui percakapan cukup panjang, akhirnya Seokjin menerima ajakan pria bermarga Oh itu untuk mengantarnya pulang.

Terlihat Sehun dan Seokjin berjalan bersama menuju tempat parkiran dimana sebuah mobil audi hitam berada. Tak lama audi hitam itu melaju meninggalkan gedung RM corp.

.

.

.

"Apa mereka dekat ?" tanya Namjoon pada Jaebum sambil memperhatikan mobil audi hitam itu menjauh

"Sepertinya iya tuan Kim" ucap Jaebum dengan arah pandang yang sama

"Sejak kapan ?"

"Saya rasa sejak tuan Oh Sehun datang ke kantor membicarakan proyek kerjasama bersama anda beberapa minggu lalu"

"Mereka sering bertemu di kantor ?" tanya Namjoon kembali membuat Jaebum tersenyum

"Tidak juga tuan. Tapi dari pengamatan saya, sepertinya tuan Oh menaruh hati pada Seokjin. Lagipula Seokjin masih terlihat cantik diusianya yang sekarang. Mereka terlihat sangat cocok menurut sa-" belum sempat Jaebum menjelaskan, Namjoon menatapnya serius

"Kau tahu dimana Seokjin tinggal ?"

"Tidak, tapi saya bisa tanyakan ke bidang personalia. Dan untuk apa anda menanyakan alamat Seokjin ?" Jaebum terlihat bingung

"Bagus! Berikan alamatnya segera mungkin jika perlu besok aku harus sudah menerimanya" ucap Namjoon meninggalkan Jaebum begitu saja

* * *

000

* * *

 **TOK TOK TOK**

"Nona.. Apa Anda mendengar saya ? Bangun Nona, ini sudah jam 6.40 anda bisa terlambat ke kampus, Nona.."

Suara dari salah seorang maid terdengar begitu kencang, sedikit mengusik seorang gadis cantik yang tengah tidur lelap bak _Sleeping Beauty._

"Nghh.. aku masih mengantuk, Bibi" gerutunya

"Nona... Nona sudah ditunggu Nyonya untuk sarapan. Apa perlu saya panggilkan Nyonya untuk- "

"Astaga! Ya! Ya, Bi ! Aku akan bangun!" teriaknya

"Ne, Nona"

Setelah mendengar langkah kaki yang menjauh, gadis itu menyibak selimut putih miliknya dengan malas. Menapakkan kakinya pada lantai marmer kamarnya, kemudian bergegas ke kamar mandi.

"Aku malas ke kampus" gerutunya sebelum terdengar bunyi debuman pintu yang keras.

.

.

.

" _Morning, Mom.._ " sapa seorang gadis yang tengah berpakaian rapi ala kampus

" _Hai, Sweetheart, how was your sleep? Did you get enough sleep?_ " tanya seorang wanita berusia sekitar 30 tahunan itu

" _Enough, I guess_ " jawab si gadis cantik kemudian duduk, lalu mengambil sepotong roti selai

"Bagaimana dengan kampus baru nya ? Menyenangkan ?" tanya ibu si gadis

" _No, i'm so bored_. Lebih baik aku kuliah di Newyork saja lebih bebas " keluhnya, lalu memasukkan roti kedalam mulutnya

"Really ? _Sweetie_ , _mom_ sebenarnya juga setuju kau kuliah di Newyork saja tapi kau tau kan bagaimana _daddy_ mu itu"

"Yes. Tapi kenapa dad harus mendaftarkan ku di universitas yang banyak peraturan seperti ini sih. _I hate_. _Mom.. please_ bujuk _daddy_ untuk memindahkan ku ke kampus lain ya.."

"Tidak bisa _Sweetie_. _Daddy_ mu adalah pria yang tegas dan sangat possesif. Bisa-bisa dia akan memblokir semua _blackcard_ kita. _So_ , _please_ ikuti kemauan _daddy_ mu _okay_ "

"Tapi—"

" _Okay, time is lost_. _Mommy_ akan berangkat ke butik. Ingat jangan membuat masalah di kampus. _Understand my sweetie_ ?"

" _Mom..._ "

"Jungkook ! dengarkan _mommy_ , jangan merengek lagi atau _mommy_ akan minta pada _daddy_ untuk mengambil semua fasilitas mu"

Bentakkan itu sontak membuat Jungkook menciut dan akhirnya gadis itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan berkata " _Yes_ , _Mom_.."

" _Good_ , cepat habiskan sarapanmu lalu berangkat , kau sudah terlambat !" perintah ibu nya lagi dan beranjak meninggalkan meja makan

Dengan lesu, Jungkook mengambil tas dan kunci mobil nya menuju mobil sport berwarna silver yang sudah terparkir apik di halaman rumahnya yang luar biasa sangat luas.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, mobil mewah itu melaju cepat meninggalkan rumah mewah yang berdiri dengan megah dan kokoh.

.

.

.

"Hah.. Hah.."

"Tae, tangkap!"

"Yak! Cepat masukkan ke ring, kau mengulur banyak waktu Bambam !"

"Ya ya ya ! Aigo! Kita menang!"

Teriakkan senang itu terdengar membahana di lapangan basket kampus.

"Ah, ini bro.." ucap laki-laki bertubuh kurus membukakan botol air mineral dan memberikannya kepada Sang Kapten.

"Gomawo" ucap si Kapten dari tim basket

"Tae, kau sedang pendekatan dengan Jungkook ?" tanya Mingyu si kapten basket

"Jangan membicarakan hal yang tidak-tidak tanpa bukti" jawab Taehyung sambil meneguk air mineral nya

"Apakah sering terlihat menghabiskan waktu bersama di perpustakaaan bukan sebuah bukti ?" jelas Mingyu lagi

"Yak, sudah mengaku saja Tae. Lagipula siapa yang tidak tergila-gila dengan Jungkook si primadona kampus ?" sahut seorang laki-laki berambut blonde bernama Bambam

"Baiklah, kalian benar soal diperpustakaan itu tapi.. perlu dicatat bahwa aku hanya sebatas mengajarinya materi kuliah dari dosen Park karena beliau yang meminta" sungut Taehyung memainkan botol air mineral ditangannya

"Oh, benarkah ? Jadi kau sama sekali tidak tertarik pada Jungkook ? Tapi sepertinya gadis itu menaruh perhatian lebih padamu"

"Dan aku tak peduli" Taehyung bangkit dari posisi duduknya meninggalkan teman-teman tim basket nya

.

.

.

Saat ini Jungkook tengah berjalan malas di lorong menuju kelas kuliahnya. Jujur dia ingin bolos kuliah hari ini, tapi seketika ultimatum dari sang ibu terngiang kembali di otaknya.

Dengan langkah malas gadis itu berjalan hingga pandangannya tertuju pada seorang Pangeran Tampan yang selalu menggetarkan hatinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Taehyung

"Oppa !"

Taehyung tidak perlu menolehkan kepalanya mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu.

Tentu saja pria itu sudah hafal, suara merdu yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mengikutinya. Dan suara itu pula membuat Taehyung harus mengatur emosi nya dengan baik.

"Hai oppa. Kau ingin ke kelas ?"

"Ya, tentu saja kuliah akan segera dimulai" jawab Taehyung, dengan terus melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Jungkook

"Hm.. oppa, selesai kuliah kau ada waktu ? Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang" ucap Jungkook bersemangat

Seketika Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan dingin.

"Dengar ya nona, aku tau kau punya banyak uang. Tapi maaf, aku masih bisa membeli makan siang ku sendiri. Dan juga ini sudah kesekian kalinya, AKU MENOLAK AJAKAN MAKAN SIANG DARIMU. Jadi jangan pernah mengganggu ku lagi mengerti !"

Sebuah ungkapan yang begitu menyakitkan dan mampu membuat Jungkook terdiam, hal itu membuat Taehyung puas dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Aku menyukai mu oppa..!"

Tiga kata yang terucap dari bibir gadis itu membuat Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya, tetapi pria itu tak berbalik.

"Aku.. menyukaimu. Aku hanya ingin dekat denganmu dan mengenal mu lebih jauh. Apa aku salah ?" ucap Jungkook dengan suara tegas berharap pria itu mendengarnya

 _'Astaga, apa yang gadis itu katakan barusan ?! Apa dia sedang menyatakan perasaannya padaku ?!'_ batin Taehyung dalam hati

Taehyung hanya terdiam, tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Pria itu merasa jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang saat mendengar pernyataan Jungkook.

Segera Taehyung beranjak pergi tanpa mempedulikan Jungkook yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Oppa, aku yakin suatu saat aku bisa mendapatkan hati mu"

* * *

000

* * *

"Akh.. punggungku pegal sekali.."

Seokjin meletakkan tangannya tepat di pinggul bagian belakangnya dan melakukan sedikit peregangan.

Yang benar saja, wanita itu sudah duduk selama hampir 5 jam lebih untuk mengerjakan laporan yang harus diserahkan ke bos nya besok.

"Sudah jam 10 malam" ujarnya pelan menelisik jam dinding di ruangannya

Malam ini Seokjin memilih lembur dan menyelesaikan semua tugasnya mengoreksi laporan data keuangan perusahaan.

Wanita itu pun merapikan semua berkas laporan nya yang telah selesai dikerjakan. Hanya perlu di serahkan pada bos nya besok.

Seokjin segera mengambil jaket pink yang tersampir di badan kursi. Kemudian memakainya, dan berjalan keluar ruangannya.

"Akh, bagaimana ini.." ujar Seokjin saat akan hendak pulang mendapati hujan turun dengan derasnya.

Sayangnya wanita itu tidak membawa payung ataupun jas hujan dan hanya memakai jaket yang saat ini terpasang apik di tubuh nya.

"Aigo, tidak mungkin aku menginap di kantor" keluhnya

Setelah berpikir lama, Seokjin pun nekat menggunakan tas kulit berwarna coklat miliknya untuk menutupi kepalanya dan berlari menerobos rintikan hujan menuju halte terdekat.

Bersyukur sekali dia tidak memakai _heels_ tinggi sehingga mempermudah langkahnya berlari di tengah rintikan hujan. Akhirnya setelah 5 menit, Seokjin menapakkan kakinya ke sebuah halte bus dengan tubuh basah kuyup.

"Ah, semoga masih ada bus yang datang"

.

.

.

Seokjin sama sekali tidak percaya jika dirinya sekarang berada satu mobil dengan bos nya. Namjoon yang fokus pada kemudi nya sementara Seokjin duduk dengan gugup disampingnya.

Mari melihat kilas balik kejadian beberapa menit lalu.

Saat hendak pulang dari supermarket, Namjoon melihat seorang wanita tengah berdiri di halte bus dekat kantornya. Tak salah lagi itu adalah Seokjin yang sedang menunggu bus datang.

Seokjin terlihat sendirian di halte bus dengan baju basah kuyup dan menggigil menahan dingin ditubuhnya.

Hingga akhirnya pria itu menepikan mobilnya tepat di depan Seokjin berdiri dan memerintahkan wanita itu masuk kedalam mobilnya. Awalnya Seokjin sempat menolak tapi lihat apa terjadi ?

Perintah si bos tidak bisa ditolak ! Sehingga mau tidak mau Seokjin mengikuti perintah bos nya dan masuk dalam mobil mewah itu.

Kini suasana hening menguasai mobil tersebut. Baik Seokjin maupun Namjoon tak ada yang berinisiatif untuk memulai sebuah percakapan.

Jangan mengira hanya Seokjin yang gugup. Namjoon pun bahkan setengah mati menahan hasratnya yang memuncak melihat kondisi wanita disampingnya.

Tangannya sudah terasa gatal untuk menarik tengkuk Seokjin kemudian menempelkan bibirnya keras-keras pada bibir bergetar milik wanita itu.

Melepas seluruh pakaian Seokjin lalu menyentuh semua lekuk tubuh yang menonjol dengan sempurna sekaligus memberikannya kehangatan pada tubuh kedinginan itu.

Astaga !

Tahan Namjoon, tahan !

Jika Namjoon tak bisa menahannya mungkin saja pria itu sudah melakukannya sejak pertama Seokjin masuk ke dalam mobil miliknya.

Sesekali Namjoon melirik Seokjin melalui sudut mata nya. Wanita itu terlihat menggigil dan meremas tangannya.

Pandangan nya kemudian beralih pada kemeja putih basah yang berhasil mencetak jelas dalaman yang dipakai wanita itu.

Ah, sial. Namjoon benar-benar di situasi yang tidak bersahabat.

Seketika, otak jenius miliknya langsung berkerja. Jika tubuh Seokjin dibalut busana tertutup saja terlihat sangat menggoda, bagaimana jika wanita itu tanpa busana?

Bagaimana dengan payudara, pinggul atau bahkan bokong nya ? Otak nakal Namjoon bahkan bisa memperkirakan berapa ukuran cup milik wanita yang duduk di sebelahnya ini.

"S-sajangnim, turunkan saya di minimarket itu saja. Apartemen saya tidak jauh dari sana.."

Suara lembut Seokjin seolah membangunkan Namjoon dari imajinasi sialannya itu.

"Benarkah ? Berapa ratus meter lagi dari minimarket itu?"

"Nde ?"

"Nona Kim, aku tau seluk-beluk jalan ini. Setahu ku apartemen dan perumahan di daerah sini masih sangat jauh"

"S-saya.. saya hanya tidak ingin merepotkan Anda. Lagipula ini sudah larut malam.. Tidak apa-apa saya turun di sana saja"

"Lalu kau ingin berjalan sendirian di tengah malam dan hujan deras seperti ini ?"

"Tapi sajangnim.. saya mohon kali ini tolong-"

"Baiklah. Kau ingin turun disini bukan ?" dengan sedikit kesal Namjoon memberhentikan mobil nya di sisi depan minimarket.

"Ne. G-gomawo untuk tumpangannya, sajangnim.."

"Hhmm.."

Seokjin pun segera membuka pintu lalu keluar dari mobil mewah itu. Dengan menggunakan jaket sebagai penutup kepala, wanita itu melangkah lebar-lebar supaya cepat sampai di apartemen kecilnya.

Tanpa Seokjin sadari, ternyata mobil Namjoon masih berada disana dan pria itu memperhatikan nya dari kaca depan mobil.

"Dasar wanita keras kepala" keluh Namjoon sambil mengeluarkan iPhone dari saku celana nya dan terlihat menghubungi seseorang.

"Jaebum-ssi, bisakah kau datang kesini ? Aku meninggalkan mobilku di depan minimarket di daerah XXX, tolong kau jaga mobilku. Aku akan mengabarkan dimana kau harus menjeputku nanti. Bisakah?"

 _"Ne, tentu saja Tuan. Saya segera kesana"_

"Baiklah, gomawo"

Dan setelah itu, Namjoon memasukkan kembali iPhone nya ke dalam saku celana nya. Pria itu membuka pintu mobil dan berlari di tengah hujan untuk menyusul Seokjin.

Namjoon berhasil menyusulnya. Wanita keras kepala itu masih berjalan cepat dan sesekali melompat kecil menghindari genangan air.

Pria itu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Dia bahkan tidak peduli pakaian nya sudah basah oleh guyuran hujan dan terus mengikuti langkah Seokjin.

Namjoon semakin mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat punggung Seokjin sedikit lebih jauh. Tetapi tiba-tiba pria itu berhenti dan menajamkan penglihatannya saat melihat dua orang pria menghadang langkah Seokjin.

Wanita itu panik saat manik matanya menangkap dua pria yang menghadang langkahnya. Dan perlahan bergerak mundur dengan tubuh menggigil ketakutan.

"Sial !" Namjoon pun langsung berlari berusaha mendekati Seokjin yang terlihat ketakutan dari kejauhan.

Sementara itu, Seokjin mencoba menghindar dan berjalan semakin cepat dari dua pria mabuk yang menghadangnya.

"Hey, cantik jangan takut.. Biar Oppa menemanimu. Kau kedinginan bukan? Lihat tubuhmu saja gemetar seperti itu.. Hahahaha"

"Ayolah Sayang, kami tidak akan menyakitimu"

"Jangan mendekat ! Atau tas ini akan mengenai kepala kalian !" Seokjin mengangkat tas nya ke arah dua pria mabuk itu

"Aigo.. Aigo.. Kau galak sekali sih? Tetapi itu justru membuatmu semakin seksi. Kemarilah Sayang hahaha"

"Ah.. J-Jangan.. Jangan sentuh ku bilang ! Tolong..! Tolong.. aku !" wanita itu berteriak panik saat salah satu pria itu dengan cekatan merengkuh tubuhnya.

"BUKANKAH DIA SUDAH BILANG TIDAK MAU DISENTUH OLEH KALIAN ?! APA KALIAN TULI HAH ?!"

Suara berat nan dingin dari seseorang berhasil membuat mereka menoleh secara bersamaan

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Hello ?** **ﾟﾘﾁ**

 **Ada yang masih ingat dan nunggu kelanjutan cerita ini**

 **Maaf beribu maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama**

 **Ya kimi** **salah udah nelantarin** **ff ini**

 **Semoga update kali ini bisa menebus kesalahan kimi** ✌

 **Terima kasih sudah setia menunggu sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya**

 **Rencana nya sih kimi** **bakal up 2 minggu sekali kalau bisa ya hhehe see you ?** **ﾟﾘﾁ**


	5. Chapter 5

_**POSSESSIVE, MY BOSS**_

.

.

.

 _ **Warning ! Rate semi-M**_

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 _ **Sorry for typo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

"BUKANKAH DIA SUDAH BILANG TIDAK MAU DISENTUH OLEH KALIAN ?! APA KALIAN TULI HAH ?!"

Suara berat nan dingin dari seseorang berhasil membuat mereka menoleh secara bersamaan.

Seokjin merasa sangat familiar dengan suara itu. Wanita itu pun langsung berbalik dan menemukan sosok Kim Namjoon 'si bos tampan' berdiri di belakangnya dengan tatapan tajam penuh amarah.

"S-sajangnim.."

"Hei, kau fikir kau siapa berani berkata seperti itu, hah ?! Kau ingin jadi pahlawan untuk wanita ini eoh ?" racau salah satu pria mabuk yang memegang tangan Seokjin

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa Namjoon berjalan ke arah mereka dan menarik kasar lengan Seokjin agar berdiri di belakang punggung kokohnya.

"Ku rasa akan jauh lebih seru jika kalian berhadapan dengan sesama pria bukan ?" Namjoon menyeringai sinis di akhir kalimatnya

"Oh jadi kau berani menantang kami rupanya, baiklah ! Mari kita rayakan malam terakhir mu, karena mungkin saja besok kau sudah menjadi mayat dan.. wanita seksi itu akan memuaskan kami !"

Mendengar ucapan salah satu pria mabuk itu, Namjoon mengepalkan kedua tangan nya erat dan tetap menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya.

Seokjin terlihat sangat ketakutan dan memegang kemeja Namjoon kuat-kuat. Merasakan pegangan Seokjin yang bergetar, Namjoon berbisik pada Seokjin yang bersembunyi di balik punggungnya.

"Seokjin, kau percaya padaku kan ? Jangan takut karena mereka tak akan bisa menyakitimu selama aku masih disini" ucap Namjoon menatap wajah Seokjin mencoba menenangkan wanita itu

Sampai tiba-tiba kedua pria mabuk itu menyerang Namjoon dan..

.

.

.

.

 **Bugh.. bugh..bugh..!**

Namjoon dapat menangkis serangan-serangan yang dilayangkan oleh dua pria mabuk itu.

"Sajangnim !" sementara Seokjin hanya bisa menatap pertarungan ketiga pria itu dengan perasaan takut.

Perlu diakui bahwa Namjoon memiliki aksi beladiri yang cukup hebat. Terbukti dari aksi heroik nya yang membuat kedua pria itu babak belur hanya dalam hitungan detik.

Namjoon menginjak punggung salah satu pria itu dan menendangnya dengan keras hingga tak ada perlawanan lagi dari mereka.

Merasa keadaan sudah aman Namjoon kemudian berbalik menuju Seokjin yang masih diam ditempatnya.

Pria itu melangkah lebar ditengah deras nya hujan dan menarik lengan Seokjin. Tangannya dengan cepat bergerak melingkar di lekuk pinggang wanita itu hingga mengikis jarak antara keduanya.

"Kau lihat, inilah yang terjadi jika kau tak menurut padaku Seokjin ! Kau hampir saja menjadi mangsa mereka !"

Namjoon menggeram tertahan karena selain tubuh basahnya berhimpitan dengan tubuh Seokjin yang juga basah, pria itu dapat merasakan jelas lekuk tubuh Seokjin dari balik jaket dan kemeja basahnya.

Jangan lupakan pemandangan paras Seokjin yang terlihat sangat seksi, rambut basah dan sedikit berantakan, wajahnya yang bersemu juga bibir merahnya yang bergetar menahan suhu udara dingin.

Tanpa pikir panjang Namjoon meraih tengkuk Seokjin dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir wanita itu.

"Mmpphh.."

Ciuman hebat dan panas itu terjadi dibawah rintikkan hujan selama beberapa menit. Namjoon mengeksplor seluruh isi rongga hangat milik wanita itu.

Sedangkan Seokjin hanya bisa menutup matanya kuat-kuat dan membalasnya dengan kaku. Terakhir kali dirinya berciuman belasan tahun lalu dan tak pernah sekalipun berlatih berciuman lagi sampai saat ini.

Jujur, Seokjin awalnya sempat _shock_ dengan perlakuan Namjoon namun tak dipungkiri dirinya juga menikmati ciuman dari pria yang berstatus sebagai bos nya.

Ciuman panas itu berakhir dengan Namjoon yang menghisap bibir bawah Seokjin dan perlahan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Namjoon menatap Seokjin yang terengah-engah dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Sialan, kau benar-benar membuatku gila Seokjin !"

Namjoon kembali mengecup ringan permukaan bibir Seokjin yang terlihat sedikit membengkak akibat ciuman yang diberikannya.

"Kita ke apartemen ku !" ucap Namjoon tegas

"A-apa ? Tapi-"

"Ku kira kau sudah jera setelah membantah perkataan ku dimobil tadi"

Seokjin hanya diam sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Sejujurnya wanita itu bingung dengan perhatian yang menurutnya sangat berlebihan dari Namjoon. Dan adegan ciuman tadi, apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh bos nya ini ? Apa Namjoon sedang mempermainkan dirinya ?

"Hei.." Namjoon memegang dagu Seokjin membawa paras cantik itu dengan lembut menatap kearahnya

"Diam-mu itu ku anggap sebagai jawaban iya"

"Tapi sajangnim, aakh-"

Sebelum Seokjin menyelesaikan perkataannya, Namjoon sudah lebih dulu menarik lengan wanita itu menuju mobil mewah-nya, yang entah sejak kapan sudah terparkir di dekat mereka.

Terlihat dalam mobil mewah itu sosok pria sudah mengambil alih kemudi dan siap menjemput Namjoon dan Seokjin.

Namjoon membuka pintu mobil bagian belakang dan mendorong tubuh Seokjin masuk kedalam nya. Setelahnya pria itu juga ikut duduk di samping Seokjin.

"Antarkan kami ke apartemenku, Jaebum-ssi"

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **POSSESSIVE, MY BOSS**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook membanting pintu kamar dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Sejenak mengatur nafas di dadanya yang naik turun dengan cepat menahan emosi.

Gadis itu melempar tas kecilnya sembarangan lalu menjatuhkan tubuh lelahnya ke atas ranjang tanpa berniat mengganti baju sama sekali.

Jungkook mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Mengapa dirinya selalu terlihat lemah jika sudah menyangkut tentang pria itu. Seketika otaknya tidak bisa berlogika dengan baik. Tidak bisa untuk berpikir hal yang positif.

Hari ini adalah hari terburuk dalam hidupnya. Bagaimana bisa dirinya disuguhkan pemandangan bak cerita pangeran dan putri kerajaan yang sedang kasmaran.

Tanpa sengaja saat mengunjungi sebuah cafe, Jungkook dibuat terkejut dengan adegan kemesraan sang pangeran tercinta bersama seorang gadis yang sangat dikenalnya.

Hatinya seketika memanas melihat bagaimana saat sang pangeran tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan si gadis.

Dan... si gadis terlihat menampilkan senyum malu-malu membalasnya

Ah, sungguh otak Jungkook dibuat mendidih oleh kedua insan berbeda _gender_ itu

"Kim Taehyung, kau benar-benar membuatku gila...!"

"Kenapa ? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku ? Kenapaaa ?! Aku sudah cukup sabar padamu selama ini ! Tapi kenapa kau melakukan ini pada ku ?!"

"Hiks.. k-kau jahat.. hiks.. T-taehyung.. hiks.. k-kau jahat.."

Gadis itu menangis meraung-raung, setelah menahan diri selama perjalanan pulang ditengah derasnya hujan akhirnya meledak juga segala emosi itu. Dia berteriak gusar, tak terima dengan perlakuan Taehyung pria yang dicintainya.

Baru kali ini dia merasakan patah hati. Biasanya para pria lah yang merasakan hal itu karena dirinya, tapi sekarang posisinya berbanding balik.

Kenapa Kim Taehyung dengan mudah menolaknya hanya demi gadis itu ? Apa kelebihan gadis itu dibanding dirinya yang sempurna dan digilai para mahasiswa dikampus ?

Oke. Kecantikan gadis itu bisa dikatakan sebanding dengan Jungkook.

Tapi menjadi salah satu mahasiswi berprestasi dikampus merupakan hal tak bisa dibandingkan antara gadis itu dengan Jungkook.

Dan hal itu bisa saja menjadi faktor utama mengapa Taehyung lebih tertarik pada gadis itu dibanding Jungkook. MUNGKIN.

.

.

.

 **Cklek**

" _Sweety, are you okay_ ?"

Seorang wanita paruh baya masuk ke kamar Jungkook dan perlahan menghampiri gadis yang sedang berbaring diranjangnya dengan terisak.

"Mom.. hiks.. d-dia jahat.. mom.. hiks.."

" _Hey sweety_ , ada apa ? Siapa yang membuatmu menangis ?"

"D-dia hiks.. dia menyukai g-gadis lain mom.. hiks.. hiks.."

"Jadi kau sedang patah hati ? Hey, pria didunia ini masih banyak jangan sedih _my sweety_. Kau bisa dapatkan yang lebih ba-"

" _Mommy_ tidak akan mengerti !" Jungkook bangkit dari posisi tidurnya lalu menjerit keras sambil memegangi dadanya.

" _Mommy_ tidak tahu bagaimana sakitnya. Aku mencintainya dengan tulus, tak ada pria lain yang ku inginkan selain dia ! hiks..hiks.. aku mencintai Taehyung.. hiks"

Wanita itu segera memeluk putrinya yang sedang kalap luar biasa dan berusaha menenangkannya.

Mungkin ini adalah patah hati terhebat yang pernah dialami oleh putri kesayangannya. Biasanya Jungkook lah yang selalu membuat banyak pria patah hati karena penolakannya.

Apakah ini _karma_ dari sikap arogan dan angkuh putrinya pada semua pria yang pernah ditolaknya ?

"Maaf.. _mommy_ tidak bermaksud membuatmu seperti ini maafkan _mommy sweety_.."

 _"Mommy.. hiks.. hiks.."_

"Sshh...tidak apa. _Mommy_ memang tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya, tapi _mommy_ akan selalu ada disini bersama mu.."

Jungkook masih terisak dalam dekapan ibunya. Gadis itu memeluk erat sang ibu dan menumpahkan semua air mata nya sampai puas malam ini. Hanya malam ini ijinkan Jungkook menjadi lemah karena perihal 'cinta'

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **POSSESSIVE, MY BOSS**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Apartemen Namjoon ~**

Seokjin sama sekali tidak sadar sejak kapan dirinya dan si bos tampan sudah sampai di apartemen mewah ini.

Sejak kapan tubuh mereka berhimpitan di pintu sebuah kamar seluas lapangan futsal ini ?

Dengan bibir yang saling berpagutan ?

Dan kancing kemeja milik Seokjin yang sudah terbuka seluruhnya ?

Bahkan tangan si bos sudah bergerilya di sisi tubuh Seokjin dan perlahan melepaskan kemeja basah itu dari tubuhnya. Sehingga memperlihatkan gundukan sintal yang tertutup bra putih dan terlihat sangat menggiurkan bagi si bos.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, tangan si bos berpindah ke punggung Seokjin dan menyentak kaitan bra putih itu.

"Nghh"

Seokjin mendesah pelan saat tangan Namjoon menangkup salah satu payudara nya dan mengelusnya dengan lembut. Tangan kekar Namjoon terasa sangat nyata dan panas di kulit payudara sintal itu.

" _Shit_ ! Ya, mendesah lah sayang. Aku ingin mendengar desahan mu"

Namjoon melepaskan pagutannya dan mengecup sudut bibir Seokjin. Lalu berpindah ke leher putih mulus wanita itu, menghisapnya kuat hingga membuat satu tanda kemerahan disana.

Kemudian pria itu sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya untuk melihat pemandangan indah yang tersaji di hadapannya.

" _You're so beatiful_ "

Namjoon memandang payudara mulus yang terlihat begitu kencang milik Seokjin menggantung dengan indahnya.

Sadar akan tatapan lapar Namjoon saat melihat payudara nya, membuat Seokjin berusaha mengangkat kedua tangan hendak menutupi area intim itu.

Tapi, sebelum itu terjadi Namjoon bergerak jauh lebih cepat. Pria itu menahan kedua tangan Seokjin dan membawanya di belakang punggung membuat Seokjin 'secara tidak sengaja' membusungkan dada nya ke depan.

"Jangan ditutupi, kau sangat cantik Seokjin.."

"S-sajangnim.."

"Ssstt.." Namjoon mendekatkan satu jarinya didepan bibir Seokjin meminta wanita itu diam

Dan kembali Namjoon memuaskan mata nya dan merekam dengan baik-baik tubuh indah wanita yang menjadi incaran nya selama ini.

Dimulai dari wajah sayu, rambut basah serta bibir merah menggoda yang sedikit bergetar.

Lalu beralih menatap tubuh telanjang bagian atas yang memperlihatkan kedua payudara sintal yang menegang sempurna dan terlihat begitu lembut dan kenyal. Puting kemerahan yang menegang itu semakin membuat Namjoon terangsang.

Sungguh kali ini benar-benar pria itu tak bisa menahan gairahnya lagi. Cukup sudah.

Dengan gerakan cepat Namjoon menjilat puting kemerahan milik Seokjin hingga membuat pemiliknya tersentak dan mendesah hebat.

"Ahh.. s-sajangnim.."

"Aku suka desahan mu"

Namjoon menarik gemas salah satu puting itu dengan gigi-giginya, sedangkan tangan yang lain meremas payudara Seokjin dengan gerakan lembut dan teratur. Perlakuan Namjoon membuat kepala Seokjin seketika menjadi pening.

Wanita itu menutup mata nya seolah diserang kenikmatan yang bertubi-tubi dan tanpa sadar tangannya meremas surai kecoklatan milik Namjoon dengan gerakan sensual. Beberapa detik adegan panas itu berlangsung dibarengi suara desahan milik Seokjin.

 _Astaga ! Tidak ! Ini salah !_

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja adegan membakar gairah itu tiba-tiba terhenti saat Seokjin berusaha mendorong tubuh Namjoon dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya.

"H-hentikan.. ! astaga apa yang anda lakukan..! Tidak ! I-ini tidak b-benar..!"

Wanita itu segera mengambil kemeja yang tergeletak dilantai untuk menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya yang terekspos.

"Seokjin..! apa yang kau katakan !"

Namjoon sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Pria itu merasa kesal karena di tengah gairah keduanya yang berada dipuncak, Seokjin justru menolak dirinya.

"Tidak ! Tidak bisa, kita tidak boleh seperti ini. Kita bukan pasangan kekasih. Anda seorang atasan dan saya hanya bawahan anda. Tidak, kita tidak bisa melakukan ini"

Seokjin berucap sambil terisak. Seketika memori lama yang sudah terkubur dalam-dalam kembali muncul ke permukaan otaknya.

Saat dimana, dirinya telah menghancurkan masa remaja yang seharusnya indah namun harus berakhir luka. Dirinya terlihat begitu bodoh dan murahan untuk memberikan sesuatu berharga pada kekasihnya dulu.

Hingga dirinya harus menanggung beban penderitaan sendirian tanpa orangtua dan pria yang dicintainya. Seokjin merasa hina dan terbuang.

Wanita itu terus terisak mengingat memori yang kembali terekam jelas diotaknya. Sungguh Seokjin masih sangat trauma untuk memulai hubungan dengan pria manapun sampai saat ini.

Wajah kesal Namjoon perlahan melunak melihat Seokjin yang semakin terisak akibat ulahnya.

Seketika Namjoon tersadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya pada Seokjin.

Apa beda dirinya dengan dua pria mabuk yang hendak 'bersenang-senang' dengan Seokjin tadi ?

Kenyataannya Namjoon menyelamatkan Seokjin untuk menjadikannya pemuas nafsu.

Siapa yang brengsek disini. Namjoon membuat Seokjin keluar dari kandang macan dan masuk kedalam kandang singa.

"Hey, Seokjin.."

Namjoon merengkuh pundak telanjang Seokjin dengan lembut.

"Aku minta maaf.." ucap Namjoon menatap paras cantik yang kini dibasahi air mata itu

Seokjin mengganggukan kepalanya dan tanpa terasa setetes air mata kembali turun dari matanya.

"Hey.. Ssstt, ku mohon jangan menangis. Aku minta maaf, sungguh aku tak bermaksud merendahkan mu"

Kedua ibu jari Namjoon mencoba menghapus sisa air mata diwajah Seokjin. Tak lupa dibarengi dengan sebuah kecupan singkat dibibir bergetar wanita itu.

"Saya.. ingin pulang sajangnim" jawab Seokjin sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Namjoon

"Tidak malam ini. Diluar sedang hujan deras, aku janji besok akan mengantarmu pulang"

"Tapi sajangnim, saya-"

"Dengar, aku minta maaf atas perbuatanku tadi. Aku minta maaf karena telah lepas kendali. Ku mohon menginaplah satu malam disini, aku akan mengantarmu besok pagi"

Namjoon berucap dengan tatapan memohon pada wanita dihadapannya ini. Terlihat ekspresi keraguan diwajah Seokjin untuk menyanggupi permintaan bos nya ini.

"Percayalah, aku tak akan menyentuh atau melakukan hal berbau seks padamu. Aku berjanji... Setidaknya, tidak untuk hari ini"

 _Berarti masih ada kesempatan di lain hari ? Begitukah maksudnya Kim Namjoon ?_

Ucapan Namjoon seharusnya membuat Seokjin marah, tetapi lihat apa yang terjadi wanita itu justru berdebar dan seketika wajahnya memerah.

Pemandangan itu membuat Namjoon tersenyum gemas lalu mengecup kening Seokjin dengan lembut.

"Mandilah, bersihkan tubuhmu. Aku akan menyiapkan pakaian ganti untukmu" ujar Namjoon lembut, sambil memakaikan kembali kemeja miliknya pada tubuh Seokjin

Wanita itu mengangguk dan perlahan berjalan menuju kamar mandi tapi baru dua langkah tiba-tiba

"Hm.. sepertinya saya melupakan sesuatu sajangnim. B-bra saya dimana ?" tanya Seokjin dengan kedua pipi yang amat sangat merah membuat Namjoon menyeringai

"Bukankah saat mandi kau juga akan melepas bra mu itu ? Jadi kau tak membutuhkannya lagipula bra ini terlihat basah tak mungkin kan kau memakainya. Kajja sekarang mandilah !"

Namjoon mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan mendorong lembut tubuh Seokjin menuju kamar mandi.

Dan saat wanita itu menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi, Namjoon mengusap keningnya dengan frustasi.

"Sialan, mengapa dia bisa sangat seksi seperti itu ?! Uh, tubuh nya benar-benar memabukkan" ujarnya frustasi sambil memungut bra putih milik Seokjin yang dilemparnya sembarangan tadi.

Seketika Namjoon tersenyum menyeringai melihat tulisan ukuran yang tertera di bra putih itu.

"Pantas saja miliknya begitu indah.."

Pria itu kemudian mengambil iPhone nya dan terlihat akan menelpon seseorang.

"Hallo, Hyuna-ssi ? Bisakah kau membelikanku satu set piyama untuk wanita beserta pakaian dalamnya ?"

"..."

"Ya. Belikan piyama wanita yang simple serta pastikan bahannya lembut dan nyaman saat dipakai"

"..."

"Baiklah tolong segera dikirim dan pesanku aku beberapa makanan juga"

"..."

"Terimakasih Hyuna-ssi"

.

.

.

Seokjin melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan menuju ruang tamu. Sesampainya disana dia melihat Namjoon duduk disofa dan sudah berganti pakaian.

Pria itu terlihat memakai celana training berpadu baju kaos berwarna hitam dengan rambut basah dan sedikit berantakan.

Sungguh Namjoon terlihat sangat seksi saat ini.

"Kenapa berdiri disana ? Ayo duduk disini" Namjoon menggerakan tangannya lalu menepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya. Menyuruh Seokjin agar duduk di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana dengan piyama nya ? Apakah pas dan nyaman ?"

"Ah, iya sangat pas dan nyaman. Terimakasih sajangnim"

"Begitu juga dengan bra nya?" tanya Namjoon santai

 _ **BLUSH**_

Pipi Seokjin memerah kemudian dia menundukkan sedikit wajahnya.

"Kau cantik dengan wajah malu seperti ini" ucap Namjoon tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi wajah Seokjin yang begitu cantik dan menggemaskan

"Hm, i-itu iya bra nya juga sangat pas ukurannya terimakasih.." ucap Seokjin gugup dan memberanikan diri menatap Namjoon

"Apa kau lapar ? Aku sudah memesan makanan untuk malam ini. Ayo kita ke dapur"

Namjoon menggenggam tangan Seokjin membawa wanita itu untuk makan malam bersamanya menuju dapur. Sementara Seokjin hanya mengangguk patuh akan ajakan bos juga ini.

30 menit berlalu kini Namjoon dan Seokjin sudah menyelesaikan acara makan malam mereka dengan baik.

"Biar saya cuci semua piringnya, sajangnim" Seokjin beranjak merapikan meja makan dan membawa semua piring ke tempat pencucian.

Namjoon mengangguk dan tidak menolak permintaan Seokjin. Melihat wanita itu berkutat didapur ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba menjalari perasaanya.

Dia seperti melihat sosok seorang istri yang begitu menyayangi keluarga kecilnya dari dalam diri Seokjin.

"Ekhem.. jika kau sudah selesai, segeralah masuk kamar. Aku menunggu mu disana" ucap Namjoon kemudian langsung beranjak ke kamar mewahnya lebih dulu

Meninggalkan Seokjin dengan wajah memerah dan juga bingung.

 _Apa dirinya tak salah dengar ?_

 _Pria itu menunggunya dikamar ?_

 _Jadi apakah malam ini dirinya akan tidur sekamar dengan bos nya ?_

 _Bagaimana jika bos nya melakukan hal diluar kendali seperti sebelumnya ?_

Ah, Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya menepis semua prasangka buruk yang mungkin saja terjadi malam ini.

.

.

.

 **Cklek**

"Sudah selesai ? Kemari lah Seokjin" ucap Namjoon saat mendengar bunyi knop pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Seokjin yang terlihat malu-malu

Wanita itu menutup pintu kembali dan berjalan pelan ke arah Namjoon yang duduk bersandar pada _headboard_ ranjang sambil mengutak-atik iPhone ditangannya.

"A-ada apa sajangnim ?"

"Malam ini temani aku tidur"

"A-APA ?!"

Jujur Namjoon ingin tertawa melihat wajah terkejut Seokjin dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

"Kita hanya tidur Seokjin. Di ranjang ini dan dengan pakaian lengkap"

"Ah.. m-maaf sajangnim, tapi sepertinya saya tidur di sofa saja"

"Tidak bisa, diluar sangat dingin. Aku tak ingin kau kedinginan dan jatuh sakit lagi. Oh ayolah, aku janji tidak akan menerkammu lagi seperti kejadian tadi"

Namjoon mengulurkan tangannya pada Seokjin dan wanita itu terlihat ragu-ragu, semakin merasa serba salah jika mengabaikan tawaran Namjoon.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Seokjin menerima uluran tangan itu dan seketika Namjoon membawa Seokjin masuk ke dalam selimut.

Pria itu membaringkan tubuh Seokjin disampingnya. Tanpa sadar tangan kiri Namjoon memeluk pinggang ramping Seokjin membuat posisi keduanya kini berbaring saling berhadapan.

Lengan kekar Namjoon yang melingkar dipinggang Seokjin menambah kehangatan dan kesan nyaman bagi keduanya.

 _Bukankah mereka terlihat bagai pasangan suami-istri yang romantis ?_

"Boleh kah aku bertanya sesuatu ?"

"Tentang apa sajangnim ?"

"Apa kau sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria saat ini ?"

"Tidak"

"Kau yakin ? Tidak memiliki hubungan serius dengan.. Sehun mungkin ?"

"Sehun-ssi rekan bisnis anda maksudnya ? Kami tidak ada hubungan apapun, hanya sebatas teman perkenalan saja"

Ada perasaan lega bercampur senang di hati Namjoon mendengar pengakuan Seokjin. Pria itu tersenyum sambil menghela nafas pelan membuat Seokjin yang menatap nya menjadi bingung.

 _Syukurlah._

"Ya untuk saat ini aku percaya dan tidak tahu bagaimana untuk selanjutnya"

Seokjin hanya diam menanggapinya, namun pikirannya sedikit risau memikirkan ucapan Namjoon

"Seokjin, apa aku boleh minta sesuatu darimu ?"

Wanita itu mendongak menatap wajah bos tampan yang kini berbaring dengan posisi berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku belum melihat dan membaca CV-mu sejak kau menjadi sekretaris perusahaan. Dan sebagai seorang atasan, tentu aku ingin mengenal karyawan perusahaan dengan baik. Jadi.. bisa kau ceritakan latar belakangmu ? Riwayat pendidikanmu ? Dan.. alasan mengapa kau memilih bekerja di perusahaan ku ?"

"Haruskah saya menjawabnya ?"

"Karena aku ingin tau"

"Tapi, kita tidak sedang di kantor dan melakukan tes wawancara karyawan bukan ?"

"Anggap saja ini wawancara privat dariku dan aku tidak memperlakukan mu sebagai karyawan. Aku memperlakukan mu sebagai seorang wanita saat ini"

Hal itu membuat Seokjin kembali terdiam. Mata keduanya saling bertatapan dan apakah Seokjin mampu menolak perintah bos tampan nya ini ?

"Hey.. jadi bagaimana nona Seokjin ?"

"Saya Kim Seokjin, usia 36 tahun berasal dari Anyang merupakan lulusan Kyunghee university dibidang accounting dan..

Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Seokjin yang tiba-tiba saja terhenti

"Dan.. saya.. seorang single parent"

" _Single parent_ ? Jadi kau sudah pernah menikah sebelumnya ?"

Ada sedikit rasa kecewa dihati Namjoon mengetahui fakta bahwa wanita ini menjadi seorang _single parent_.

"Itu.. saya hamil diluar nikah saat masih berusia belasan tahun"

"Jadi kau menikah muda ? Bahkan diusia belasan tahun kau sudah menyandang gelar seorang istri ?"

Seokjin diam lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Namjoon dengan menatap langit-langit kamar. Mata nya terasa perih seperti akan ada sesuatu yang keluar dari sana.

"Seokjin..? Ada apa ? Maaf jika aku salah bicara tapi-"

"Tidak apa-apa sajangnim. Saya hanya lelah, bolehkah saya tidur lebih dulu ?" ucap Seokjin sambil mengusap air mata diwajah nya

Namjoon reflek membalikkan tubuh Seokjin saat melihat setitik air mata mengalir di pipi wanita itu.

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu seperti ini. Maafkan atas ucapan ku tadi. Jangan jelaskan apapun jika hal itu membuatmu sedih"

Seokjin menangis dalam diam. Siksa batin yang dialaminya selama beberapa tahun teringat kembali dalam memori otaknya.

Bisakah memori itu musnah dari hidupnya ?

Bisakah orang lain tidak mengungkit memori itu kembali ?

Bisakah memori itu tergantikan dengan hal yang lebih menyenangkan di kehidupannya sekarang ?

Bisakah semua itu terwujud ?

Namjoon semakin dibuat bingung oleh sikap diam Seokjin seperti ini. Isakan pelan perlahan terdengar dari bibirnya membuat Namjoon merengkuh tubuh wanita itu dalam sebuah pelukan.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada wanita ini ?

Seokjin seperti memiliki masalah besar di masa lalunya. Tapi apa ?

Namjoon harus mencari tahu tentang masa lalu wanita yang dicintainya ini. Tentu saja harus.

"Menangislah, jika itu bisa membuat hati mu merasa tenang. Aku akan memeluk mu seperti ini sampai kau benar-benar lelah dan terjaga" ucap Namjoon berbisik sambil memeluk erat tubuh Seokjin yang terus menangis dalam pelukannya

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **POSSESSIVE, MY BOSS**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _~ Universitas Seoul ~_**

"Kookie !" teriak seorang gadis berambut pendek sambil berlari kecil menghampiri Jungkook yang tengah berjalan menuju koridor kelasnya.

Jungkook sama sekali tidak menjawab panggilan itu, dia hanya diam dan menatap gadis yang memanggilnya tadi datar.

"Ya ! Kau kenapa ?! Jangan menatap ku seperti itu, wajahmu terlihat mengerikan !" ucap gadis bernama Eunha itu

Jungkook hanya mendengus "Eunha, aku sedang tidak mood hari ini. Jangan bicara apapun padaku"

"Tunggu Kookie ! Ada apa dengan mu ? Kau... habis menangis ya ?" Jungkook hanya diam dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas

"Hey, kau menangis bukan karena habis menonton drama korea kan ? Jarang sekali kau terlihat lemah seperti ini ? Apa terjadi sesuatu ?" tanya Eunha berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Jungkook

"Tidak ada.."

"Lalu ada apa ? atau jangan-jangan kau... menangis karena sedang... patah hati.."

Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya balik menatap horor kearah Eunha yang tampak memasang cengiran diwajahnya

"Kookie.. apa aku salah bicara ? haha aku hanya bercanda haha jangan serius begitu kau sangat menyeramkan jika menatapku seperti itu haha..."

Eunha berusaha tertawa sumbang alih-alih meredakan aura gelap yang mengelilingi sahabatnya itu. Tapi nyatanya tidak berguna sama sekali yang ada sahabatnya itu semakin marah dan bersiap ingin memangsa dirinya hidup-hidup sebentar lagi.

"Jangan berkata apapun, atau kau tidak akan pulang dengan selamat hari ini"

Jungkook kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya setelah mengucapkan sebuah 'ancaman' pada Eunha. Sementara si gadis mungil itu hanya bisa menatap bingung dengan sikap Jungkook saat ini.

"Ada yang aneh dengan anak itu. Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan... Taehyung" gumam Eunha sambil berjalan menuju kelas

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Congratulation for BTS comeback !

yeah ! this is great album !

terimakasih banyak untuk para readers yang sudah review

ZiFanNamJin

valent21

lingbius93

noonim

HermosavidaLuna

Nadhefuji

ChoJinnie

Tink224

dyodomyeon

dan semua readers yang sudah mampir untuk baca terimakasih juga ya !

see you next time ^^


End file.
